Amour en pays de glace
by Marie yaoi fan
Summary: yaoi[talaXbryan[talaXkai]: une suite d'évènements tragiques pousse tala et bryan dans les bras l'un de l'autre et kai n'y est pas étranger...statut: achevée
1. le chemin du destin

me revoilà avec une autre charmante histoire mais cette fois pas question d'humour c'est une fic sérieuse. une petite description? c'est beaucoup de travail, une pointe de yaoi, une larme de sadisme et un soupçon de poésie...un mélange détonnant! amusez vous bien!

* * *

**Amour en pays de glace.**

CHAPITRE 1: le chemin du destin.

Six mois ce sont écoulés depuis le tournoi mondial: le printemps avait éclos suivi du bref été, puis les beaux jours s'étaient fanés pour faire place à la neige et à la glace qui recouvraient à présent le paysage. Ce tableau en nuances de blanc et de gris dégage l'étrange et rude beauté qui attrait à tout ce qui touche à ce fier pays, la russie. Les bladebreakers étaient repartis chez eux dans l'insouciance de leurs vies sans soucis et les démolition boys s'en étaient retournés dans l'ombre de l'abbaye. Engloutis dans le ventre du dieu sombre et monstrueux du beyblade, l'équipe russe avait repris avec ardeur sa préparation à la conquête du monde. À l'abris de la justice derrière les haut fonctionnaires qui appuient ce projet, boris et ses protégés ont repris l'entraînement.

Aujourd'hui, les éléments capricieux ont déchaînés leur colère sur la ville de Moscou, blottie dans la tourmente des tourbillons de neige et de vent, dans une de ces gigantesques tempêtes qui ont de tout temps forgé le paysage et le caractère russe. Dans cet enfer glacial et aveuglant tout est paralysé, isolé, il n'y a plus ni eau ni électricité dans les maisons pelotonnées les une contre les autres. L'abbaye aussi est dans le noir, ce qui est inhabituel car elle est équipée d'un groupe électrogène, mais cette fois il ne s'est pas mis en route après la panne du réseau.

Boris peste et maudit tous les saints car certaines de ses expérience risquent d'échouer sans courant. Il décide alors, en dépit de tout bon sens, d'aller avec une petite équipe voir pourquoi le groupe électrogène ne s'est pas déclenché. Pour ça il faut sortir dans la tourmente du dehors et c'est bien risquer d'y perdre la vie: il lui faut donc les plus résistants de l'abbaye pour l'accompagner, les démolitions boys.

Muni de lampes électriques, armes dérisoires contre le voile opaque de la tempête, le petit groupe s'aventure dans la cour en direction du petit bâtiment à l'écart contenant l'appareillage électrique. Tala lutte à grand peine contre le vent qui manipule aisément sa frêle constitution, raison pour laquelle ian avait été dispensé de la petite sortie. Spencer et Bryan suivent leur capitaine, qu'ils repèrent plus à sa chevelure qu'à ses vêtements qui se fondent avec les voiles floconneux. Boris les mènent implacablement vers la petite construction.

Arrivés aux portes, les quatre hommes suffisent à peine à contrarier les vents pour ouvrir le chemin vers l'intérieur. Un fois entrées, les quatre silhouettes enneigées tentent de se débarrasser de leur manteau cotonneux avant de chercher la cause de cette inactivité. Ils examinent, auscultent le monstre métallique qui dort sans un bruit, mais ils ne décèlent rien qui puisse expliquer le silence du géant d'acier. Le froid commence à venir à bout des réserves, commence à paralyser les membres et à engourdir l'esprit: il faut rapidement retourner près du feu de bois de la salle de repos.

Mais boris ne lâche pas prise, il veut tout de même vérifier le réseau de gros câbles qui passent au dehors des murs de briques et qui ferment le circuit de l'appareil de secours. Tous ressortent dans la tempête glacée mais les vents soufflent à contre sens pour se diriger vers le flanc de la bâtisse, boris décide donc, en courageux meneur qu'il est, qu'un seul suffit pour aller vérifier ces câbles, et ce n'est pas lui qui s'y rendra mais il désigne parmi les petites formes congelées: Bryan!

« la poisse c'est sur moi que ça tombe » pense t-il misérablement.

Le garçon aux cheveux lavande obéit sans broncher et s'éloigne du groupe, péniblement.

« c'est bizarre, on dirait que le sol n'est pas stable ici…je dois rêver! »

Il a à peine parcouru la moitié de la distance qu'il disparaît sous la couche neigeuse dans un crac sec à demi couvert par le hurlement du vent. Au milieu de la cour se trouvait un bassin, autrefois ornemental, relique du passé plus souriant de la grande dame de pierre. Rempli d'eau de pluie avant l'hiver, celui-ci avait été recouvert d'une couche de glace qui venait de céder sous le poids de Bryan. Le péril invisible sous la couche de neige venait d'engloutir le russe dans l'eau glacée.

* * *

vous avez aimé? si oui envoyez moi une review, si non envoyez en une aussi .! allez je vous mets le chap suivant pour que vous vous fassiez une idée car il les faut tous les deux pour introduire l'histoire. 


	2. le jugement de la glace

CHAPITRE 2: le jugement de la glace

« des milliers de langues glacées lèchent mon corps et le transpercent comme des couteaux, je vais sûrement mourir! »

« personne ne sera triste quand je serais mort, je n'intéresse personne de toute façon. Je crois même qu'ils me haïssent tous, ils ont raison… »

« je ne sens plus rien, c'est magnifique ces jeux de lumière à travers la glace…c'est silencieux aussi… c'est bien »

« c'est dommage, je ne reverrais jamais tala…lui il est différent. Je pense qu'il me comprend…un peu. Lui je l'aime bien, il est beau, il est gentil, il n'a pas peur de venir près de moi…et j'aime quand il est près de moi. »

« si je dois survivre ce sera pour retourner près de falborg et de tala »

Les trois autres silhouettes se précipitent, des ombres se profilent sur la glace au dessus de lui et une main forte viens l'arracher aux bras liquides du bassin, seule la force phénoménale de spencer arrive à extirper le corps glacé de l'eau.

- Bryan! Crie tala; t'en fait pas, on va s'occuper de toi…

« c'est tala qui s'inquiète…je m'en veux. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète ou qu'il ait peur, ou qu'il ait mal. Je donnerais ma vie pour qu'il soit bien… »

Le plus vite qu'ils peuvent, les compagnons de Bryan l'emportent vers l'intérieur; boris reconnaissant tout de même que la vie d'un de ses meilleurs athlètes vaut mieux que la remise en route du groupe électrogène. La seule chance de sauver Bryan est de réchauffer rapidement et brutalement son corps. Sur le chemin tala pense « crétin de boris, il aurait pas su il aller lui même! Lui ça m'aurais réjouit de le voir comme ça, on l'aurait peut-être même pas tirer de l'eau . À la place c'est mon cher Bryan qui est en train de mourir…qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans lui?»

Enfin arrivés à l'intérieur de l'abbaye, les quatre hommes sont entourés par ceux qui attendaient à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, les soins commencent: de l'eau est mise à chauffer sur le gros feu de bois et après quelques minutes, le corps inanimé est plongé dans une baignoire d'eau très chaude.

Peu à peu, la vie revient dans les doigts raides, les jambes paralysées se détendent, les joues froides s'empourprent sous la chaleur.

« ou est tala? Je veux savoir si il va bien, si il ne s'en fait pas. Tiens il est là, près de moi…peut-être qu'il tient un tout petit peu à moi…non je rêve: qui pourrait tenir à moi? Mais moi je tiens à lui…si il s'inquiète un peu pour moi alors je dois survivre. Je ne voudrait pas qu'il souffre ou qu'il soit triste, même qu'un tout petit peu, parce que je serais plus là »

Bryan n'est sauvé que pour le moment car, pendant plusieurs jours, son corps n'équilibrera plus sa température. Sans matériel électrique, il est impossible de maintenir précisément sa température, des tentatives maladroites risqueraient de le plonger en hypo ou hyperthermie qui l'achèverait. Il faut rapidement trouver une solution applicable dans ce moment difficile…


	3. sacrifices nécessaires

CHAPITRE 3: sacrifices nécessaires

Bryan est dans de sales draps, si on ne trouve pas une solution rapidement l'abbaye perdra l'un de ses meilleurs joueurs. Tala était un peu perdu, déstabilisé de voir à quel point un homme, même particulièrement fort, est fragile et exposé. Bryan d'habitude semblait si invincible, inébranlable sous son masque de glace, et le voilà réduit à être aidé pour survivre comme le plus faible des nouveau-nés. Tala était particulièrement atteint par cette histoire car c'est son Bryan qui est risquait de partir.

Seul, le capitaine de l'équipe russe est assis dans le couloir sombre, il est perdu dans ses pensées. Que feront-ils si leur coéquipier disparaissait? Que ferait-il, lui, sans son protecteur inébranlable, derrière lequel il se réfugiait parfois pour éviter les foudres de Boris? Mais comment maintenir sa température précisément sans appareil électrique? Quel procédé utiliser pour le garder à 37C°, la température du corps humain? Seul un autre corps humain a cette température constante…il faudrait que quelqu'un partage sa chaleur avec le russe blessé mais qui sacrifie son honneur dans ce genre de situation compromettante? Ce n'est décidément pas la solution.

Les pensées du rouquin reprennent leur vagabondage, les souvenirs remontent à la surface: « son regard toujours froid mais jamais accusateur même quand j'ai perdu ce fichu tournois…cette façon particulière, sans mépris, de me remontrer des dizaines de fois les mouvements que je ne maîtrise pas ». Il a aidé chacun d'entre eux sans jamais rien demander, bien planqué derrière son expression sévère, ils n 'avaient jamais pensé que ces dures leçons étaient une forme d'aide. Le jeune russe méritait d'être aidé mais, dans cet établissement glacial aux méthodes implacables, restait-il un cœur pour lui tendre la main?

Tala est très concerné, puisqu'il est le capitaine pense t-il, mais peut-être y a t-il autre chose? Autre chose que le garçon aux cheveux roux tente désespérément de renvoyer dans le plus sombre recoin de sa conscience, surtout de ne pas laisser grandir…mais il est le capitaine des démolition boys, il est plus responsable de ses coéquipiers que quiconque, ça c'est indéniable. Sa décision est prise: s'il y a une solution, il faut tenter le coup, et c'est lui qui assumera le poids de la méthode pour sauver son camarade.

La fine silhouette se glisse le long des couloirs bordés de ténèbres jusqu'à l'infirmerie plongée dans le noir. Il expose laborieusement sa théorie à son mentor, sa voix vacille imperceptiblement. La voix plus forte et brutale de son supérieur tranche inévitablement sur la sienne et aussi sur le fil de ses pensées:

- et qui acceptera de faire ça pour LUI?

- ben…moi…je suis son capitaine après tout…

Oh là, tala, bravo pour le beau bobard! Boris ne répond ni par oui ni par non, juste un soulèvement d'épaule suggestif « apparemment le froid à ramolli quelques neurones… »

Tala s'en va donc près de son coéquipier pour mettre sa théorie en pratique, repassant dans les interminables couloirs: en effet, les médecins étant persuadés qu'il allait mourir l'avaient ramené dans son lit pour qu'il s'en aille paisiblement. Cela lui faisait un effet bizarre de se rendre dans la chambre de Bryan: en temps normal, il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit de personne de s'aventurer dans l'antre du grizzly. Il ouvre la porte qui ne produit aucun bruit, s'enfonce dans l'épaisse moquette qui recouvre le sol et jette un petit coup d'œil autour de lui: cette chambre est étrangement propre et confortable par rapport à ce que l'on peut imaginer venant de Bryan. Même le lit est spacieux, un lit de deux personnes dont tala ne peut comprendre l'utilité, la literie est de bonne qualité et de nombreuses couvertures garnissent généreusement le grand lit.

Le rouquin peut à peine distinguer le visage de Bryan, si pâle, vu la pénombre et le demi-enfuissement de son ami sous les couvertures. Il s'approche sans faire de bruit et se penche pour regarder le visage lunaire: les lèvres sont bleutées, une sorte d'aura glacée émane du corps endormi. Tala comprend qu'il doit se dépêcher et faire au mieux, mais comment faire au mieux? Le russe réfléchit un moment et se remémore des histoires anciennes de marins tombés à la mer que l'on réchauffaient en serrant contre eux des femmes nues. Sûr que plus il y aura de surface de peau en contact plus il y aura échange de chaleur: il décide donc d'enlever ses propres vêtements, pas tous mais il ne restera que le boxer. Bryan lui est déjà déshabillé et en boxer car ses vêtements étaient trempés.

Tala se glisse sous les couvertures, il réfléchit encore à la façon la plus efficace de se rapprocher de son compagnon glacé. Comme il ne trouve pas de réponse satisfaisante, il décide simplement de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre son torse. Il se sent bien mal à l'aise mais personne ne le regarde. Le contact soudain de la peau glacée lui coupe le souffle, des vagues de frissons lui parcourent l'échine, pourtant il persévère dans sa tentative de sauver son ami. Il le serre un plus étroitement contre lui, le froid métallique du premier contact fait place au froid neigeux qui allait accompagner l'étrange couple durant une bonne partie de sa triste veillée.

* * *

voilà le chapitre 3! régallez vous et noubliez pas de laisser une review. le chapitre 4 ou comment se réveller ses sentiments dans un état semi-comateux...c'est pour bientôt ¨.¨ bizzz 


	4. divagations ou vérité?

CHAPITRE 4: divagations ou vérité?

Les yeux bleu-azur du capitaine des démolitions boys s'ouvrent doucement, les brumes du sommeil lui interdisent un court instant de se rappeler où il est mais elles se dissipent rapidement. Il se souvient de cette atroce sensation de froid qui avait accompagner son endormissement et savoure la douce chaleur qui étreint enfin le carquois moelleux des couvertures. Il se décide avec crainte de regarder si son plan a fonctionné ou si son ami s'en est allé, si il avait échoué, au moins Bryan n'était il pas partit tout seul. Mais le ronronnement faible qui monte de son flanc le rassure et il regarde à présent le garçon aux cheveux lavande qui dort paisiblement, pelotonné contre lui. Son visage a repris de la couleur, bien qu'il faille un œil exercé pour déceler la différence de ton, ses lèvres n'arborent plus les tons métalliques de tout à l'heure, son corps s'est réchauffé et a à présent la même température que le sien.

Le froid des premiers moments l'avait poussé à s'endormir, rien que quelques heures mais ça a permis à son corps de se sortir indemne de cette épreuve. La veille au côté de son coéquipier et le froid lui ont donné envie de faire pipi, il se lève donc en direction des toilettes en pensant que Bryan est hors de danger. Le temps de soulager son envie et de revenir dans la chambre qu'il s'aperçoit que, de nouveau, les lèvres de son compagnons redeviennent mauves. Il retourne sous la couette et se rend compte que le corps de son ami est redevenu glacé mais soumis à la chaleur, il se réchauffe rapidement . Apparemment, il lui faudra rester avec Bryan plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début.

Tala reste là en attendant que Bryan montre quelque signe de vie en dehors de son ronronnement sourd, il reste là quelques heures encore avant que quelque chose ne se passe. Soudain le blessé se remue légèrement, il se pelotonne un peu plus contre son bienfaiteur. Tala pense qu'il est réveillé et tente en vain de lui parler, mais le silence demeure. Tala se remet à attendre quelque chose de plus démonstratif de sa guérison.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le rouquin sommeillait à moitié, son protégé commença à parler, de façon inaudible d'abord, puis de plus en plus clairement. Encore dans les brumes harassantes de son demi-sommeil, tala lui répondait de façon machinale et incohérente mais ce stimuli poussa le blessé à continuer de parler. Quand tala se rendit compte de la situation, de nouveau bien réveillé, il tenta vainement d'ouvrir une vraie conversation mais Bryan se bornait à énoncer des morceaux de phrases sans rapports entre-elles. Le rouquin se lassa d'essayer de lui parler et écoutait à présent les divagations de son ami. Il ne fut pas déçu et sa surprise fut grande:

- j'aime pas la soupe, surtout la soupe aux carottes….ian est une peste, si je le choppe…pas trop dégagé autour des oreilles, m'sieur l'coiffeur…tala à un sacré cul…

Jusque là contenté de hocher la tête, tala sursauta à la dernière réplique de Bryan: « j'ai un sacré cul? Quand est ce qu'il a remarqué ça? Pourquoi est que ça l'intéresse?… Laisse tomber il divague ».

Indifférent à l'émois de son bienfaiteur, Bryan continua son récital souvent sans intérêt et parfois très intéressant:

- tala il a de jolis yeux…bla,bla …capitaine de mon cœur…bla,bla …tala il beau comme une petite poupée…

Le jeune russe est de plus en plus effaré au long du discours de son camarade, « ça revient souvent ce genre de conneries, ça ne peut pas être que des divagations ».

Puis le flot de parole se tarit et le silence revint dans la chambre, laissant tout le loisir à tala de cogiter sur le sens de tout ce qui venait de se dire. « serais ce possible qu'il soit, comment dire…, gay? » «non, le grand Bryan de serait pas une fofolle…mais pour tenir de tels propos…et c'est sur moi qu'il parle en plus…et si……non, ce n'est pas possible…mais peut-être que si…peut-être qu'il est amoureux de moi!! » cette dernière pensée résonne dans sa tête comme un coup de feu, son corps tout entier en tremble.

Du coup il ne considère plus son idée comme si bonne que ça, si son raisonnement est juste il est dans de beaux draps! Mais peut-être est ce aussi exagéré de penser que ce que dit un blessé aux portes de la mort est pure et dure vérité. Ce ne sont peut-être que des divagations, organisées certes, mais des divagations quand même; surtout que certains spécialistes affirment que tout homme à une partie homosexuelle en lui qui peut ne jamais s'exprimer. Le jeune russe s'est sûrement affolé pour rien, maintenant qu'il y repense bien, il c'est sûrement fourvoyé ou a surestimé la véracité des affirmations d'un homme dans le coma.

La chaleur des draps moelleux l'entraîne de nouveau vers les abysses du sommeil, les brumes s'emparent à nouveau de son esprit sans en chasser toutes les idées ingrates. La nuit est calme mais peuplée, jusqu'au matin, de rêves doux qu'il vaut mieux oublier au réveil, des rêves de câlins et de douceur dans ce monde de brutes.

* * *

voilà encore un chapitre. au vu de certaines critiques que j'ai reçue, je vais essayer d'allonger un peu plus mes chapitres mais il faut vous rendre compte que ça prendra plus de temps pour upploader! un mal pour un bien vous avez choisi...à bientôt quant même! 


	5. souffrances et ingratitude

CHAPITRE 5: souffrances et ingratitude.

Encore un réveil brumeux mais cette fois accompagné du soleil, la tempête s'est enfin terminée et le matin aux lueurs encore pâles se profile à l'horizon. Tala se réveille exténué de cette éprouvante nuit mais nul doute que son compagnon se réveillera plus fatigué encore. Le rouquin étend doucement ses muscles ankylosés mais cette activité pourtant faible suffit à faire sortir du sommeil son compagnon de lit.

Bryan grogne bruyamment pour manifester son mécontentement de se faire réveiller, il ouvre péniblement un œil, baille puis se relève à demi. Son regard croise celui de tala, ses pupilles s'étrécissent et soudain un cris abominable retentit:

- nom de dieu qu'est ce que tu fous ici? Dans mon lit en plus! Sale gamin je vais t'en foutre moi si j'te choppe!

Exclamation qui s'ensuit d'une copieuse louchée d'insultes et de noms d'oiseaux en russe.

Le pauvre tala, proprement terrifié sur le coup par ces brutaux éclats de voix, ne peut que battre prudemment et promptement en retraite hors de la vue du mécontent: il se contente de ramper à reculons jusqu'à la porte et s'enfuit dans le couloir en boxer sans demander son reste.

Soudain, il se fige, son cerveau venait de reprendre un fonctionnement conscient et lui reprochait d'avoir si vite fuit devant l'ingrat sans tenter de s'expliquer et de faire valoir ses droits! Le bruit, si matinal, avait alerté toute l'aile. De toutes les portes émergent des têtes abasourdies qui fixent le capitaine à demi-nu, mettant le pauvre très mal à l'aise. Mais tala est bien décidé à y retourner et de rabattre le caquet de l'ingrat.

D'un pas ferme et décidé, il fais demi tour et se rend à la porte, il l'ouvre d'un geste sec fier de sa bravoure et… évite de peu un projectile quelconque lancé à son intention. À ce moment sa patience faiblit et c'est avec force qu'il commence à hurler sur son camarade faisait montre d'une férocité et d'un timbre de voix qu'on ne put lui soupçonner. Cette réaction inattendue cloue sur place Bryan, il recule même, aplati sur le lit, lorsque tala s'avance vers lui d'un air menaçant.

Tout se remue-ménage a attiré Boris qui s'avance d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, il entre ainsi de façon impromptue dans la chambre. Il reste cloué un moment sur place, étonné par le spectacle des deux démolition boys se disputant maintenant énergiquement à grand renfort de cris et d'injures. Ce fut presque à regrets que les deux comparses abandonnèrent leur empoignade lorsqu'il les sépara d'un bruyant éclat de voix. La chambre, replongée dans le silence, ressemblait à présent à un champs de bataille, désordonnée et jonchée de débris divers.

À l'inévitable question de Boris, « que se passe t-il ici? » ne répondit que l »entras incompréhensible de leur deux voix simultanées. Finalement, cette question ne fut que prétexte à reprendre de plus belle leur dispute et il fallut un autre éclat de voix de la part de leur tuteur pour les séparer à nouveau.

Boris, exaspéré, entreprend de démêler lui-même leur grief: il explique laborieusement à Bryan cette longue histoire, donnant à tala l'occasion de lancer triomphalement:

- tu vois, sale ingrat! J'te sauve la vie et toi, tu m'insultes!

- ta g, sale obsédé! J't'avais rien demandé!

- si j'avais su comment tu réagirais, sûr que je t'aurais pas aidé!

Oui bein, j'm'en souviens même pas!

- CA SUFFIT!

Là, Boris est vraiment à bout de nerfs et tous deux comprennent qu'il vaut mieux renoncer…pour le moment.

Boris ordonne sèchement aux deux comparses de se préparer à l'entraînement, puisque Bryan semble s'être si bien remis! Tala contourne dédaigneusement le lit pour aller chercher ses affaires tandis que Bryan l'ignore oralement tout en fouillant dans sa garde robe. Un fois prêts tous les deux, ils vont s'entraîner.

Cet entraînement sembla bien surnaturel aux deux autres démolition boys: tantôt étrangement calme, on sentait qu le feu couvait sous la glace, tantôt tonitruant de répliques tranchantes lancées durant des disputes éclairs qui éclataient erratiquement. On eu dit que ces deux là se ne savaient pas se sentir et qu'ils se haïraient jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. C'est avec soulagement que an et spencer voient arriver la fin de l'entraînement: le calme, enfin!

Le reste de la journée se passa, en effet, plus calmement car ils s'ignoraient royalement lorsqu'ils ne devaient pas entrer en contact direct, toujours sulfureux. Ils passèrent tout leur temps libre dans la salle commune, tantôt astiquant leur toupies tantôt vaquant à d'autres occupations jusqu'à la soirée. Ce soir, les démolitions boys ont vite fait de choisir le programme TV qu'ils vont regarder et s'installent dans les grands fauteuils. Le film passe tandis que la salle est plongée dans le silence. Ce programme n'est décidément pas très intéressant et Bryan s'ennuie, en plus, il commence à avoir froid. Il se lève et s'installe dans un fauteuil plus proche du feu. Ça va un moment puis le russe aux cheveux lavande recommence à frissonner. Il va se chercher une couverture dans les grandes armoires, se réinstalle, bien couvert, et commence à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Bryan est déjà bien endormis lorsque bois arrive dans la grande salle commune. Le scientifique traverse la salle en direction des fauteuils et, pour se faire, passe entre l'imposante cheminée et le fauteuil de bryan. Soudain, il se fige: il vient de remarquer que les lèvres de Bryan ont viré au mauve. Légèrement paniqué, il réveille violemment son élève à coup de baffes dans la figure.

Le ,malmené se réveille en grognant mais, bien sûr, il n'oserait rien dire à son tuteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses lèvres ont repris leur teinte habituelle. Boris entreprend de découvrir l'origine du problème, et après un rapide examen superficiel, il trouve ce qu'il cherchait: son élève est vigoureux et se remet très bien mais un jour n'est pas suffisant pour le remettre totalement. Tout le monde sait que le métabolisme diminue pour la nuit et cette diminution replonge Bryan en hypothermie alors que le jour il va très bien. Il lui faudra encore une petit aide pour passer la nuit.

Boris réfléchit un moment, un problème se pose: comment maintenir sa température? Il a bien pensé aux bouillottes mais elles refroidiraient trop vite pour passer la nuit. Les couvertures chauffantes ne conviendraient pas non plus car elles ne chauffent pas suffisamment; de plus, Bryan était devant le feu et ça n'a pas empêcher sa température de chuter. La seule solution qu'il entrevoit, facile et peu coûteuse, est d'utiliser le même stratagème que cette nuit; mais qui, cette fois, assumerait cette tâche? Tala refusera certainement catégoriquement après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin; mais les autres refuseraient tout aussi catégoriquement…tala est décidément le seul à pouvoir s'acquitter de cette tâche et s'il ne veut pas…il le forcerait. Le forcer c'est beaucoup dire mais il faudra bien le convaincre…

* * *

voilà, un poil plus long mais ce sera tout! je pense franchement que de court chapitres qui séparent bien les idée sont plus agréables qu'un bloc de texte où les idées se mélangent.de plus, il vaut mieux un court chapitre soigné qu'un long bâclé...n'est ce pas? mais rassurez vous, ce n'est pas pour ça que l'histoire sera plus courte, au contraire, elle sara plus longue que la précédente. en attendant, régalez vous et un peu de patience, je ne suis quand même pas longue à updater! 


	6. chassez le naturel…

CHAPITRE 6: chassez le naturel…

Boris usa fortement de son autorité pour convaincre tala, celui-ci eu beau protester, pester et même fondre en larmes, rien n'y fit; il ne put que céder. Même scène du côté de Bryan sauf que les larmes furent remplacées par une copieuse série de jurons mais lui aussi ne put que se rallier à l'avis de son tuteur. C'est donc la rage au ventre que les deux jeunes russes se dirigent vers les chambres, Bryan grognant son mécontentement entre ses dents et tala retenant ses larmes. Le russe aux cheveux lavande exige de dormir dans sa chambre et tala cède après une molle protestation, las d'être toujours considéré comme un objet; le jeune capitaine exige juste de prendre une douche dans sa chambre avant.

Tala savoure ce moment de tranquillité avant le supplice et ,une fois prêt, se dirige vers la chambre de Bryan, en traînant les pieds comme un bagnard. Lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce, Bryan est déjà enseveli sous les couvertures, il va décidément très vite pour se préparer, il faut dire que sa chevelure doit être nettement plus aisée à entretenir. Tala, vexé d'être pris pour quantité négligeable, lance venimeusement:

- eh, le bête au bois dormant! J'suis invité?

- ouais, la petite tignasse rouge!

Tala se glisse sous les couvertures et, vu que Bryan reste dans son coin de lit, il se recroqueville sur sa moitié; râlant intérieurement sur cette épreuve inutile.

Ils restent ainsi séparés une partie de la nuit, puis Bryan commence à frissonner. Toujours endormi, le russe glacé se rapproche instinctivement de la zone de chaleur à côté de lui, il pelotonne son corps dans le dos de son capitaine qui s'est détendu au cours de la nuit. Ça va un moment puis Bryan recommence à sentir des frissons lui monter sur l'échine et, pour augmenter la surface de contact, il passe ses bras autour de la taille du rouquin. Tala réagit faiblement à cet enserrement: un léger grognement, une faible tentative de fuite, puis il se calme et retourne à son sommeil plein de rêves.

Une partie de la nuit passe, durant laquelle les deux jeunes russes rêvent, chacun de leur côté, à des songes dont nul, même pas eux-même, ne connaîtra jamais le contenu. Mais on peut s'en douter car, vers le milieu de la nuit, les mains de Bryan, à l'origine croisées sur le ventre de tala, descendent lentement vers les boxers du capitaine endormi et s'y arrêtent. Tala ne se réveille même pas, cette fois il ne répond que par un faible ronronnement. Puis le sommeil, lourd de la fatigue de la journée, les fige dans cette position jusqu'au matin.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube percent les épaisses tentures et titillent gentiment le couple endormi. Cette fois c'est Bryan qui se réveille le premier, difficilement comme d'habitude. Il lui faut un petit moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se rendre compte de la situation. Mais son activité au réveil suffit à sortir l'autre jeune homme de son sommeil, celui-ci mettant nettement moins de temps à sortir de la torpeur de la nuit, ils réalisent en même temps la gêne de la situation.

Tala sursaute violemment, envoyant Bryan rouler sur le lit jusqu'au bout et …tomber par terre. Il se relève à moitié, étourdi et il peine à comprendre la volée d'insulte et de reproches que lui lance son capitaine, apparemment choqué:

- et c'est moi que tu traitais d'obsédé? Toi tu te permets de me tripoter pendant que je dors et peut-être même pire si ça se trouve!

- oh c'était un accident! Et puis peut-être même que t'as aimé ça puisque tu t'es pas réveillé!

- Sale enfant de p! viens dire que c'est de ma faute aussi que tu fais tes cochonneries!

- bein oui, t'as qu'à pas être aussi mignon…

Silence dans la chambre, Bryan viens juste de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire, tala de même d'ailleurs. Tous deux rougissent comme des tomates puis détournent leurs regards pour ne plus se voir. Tala regarde fixement la moquette pendant que Bryan se relève complètement et masse quelque zone meurtrie par sa chute, ce qui lui permet de rompre le silence:

- regardes c'que t'as fait! J'vais être plein de bleus! Si j'en ai dans la gueule on va m'appeler Kai!

- viens pas te plaindre! Le plus gros coup c'est moi qui me le suis ramassé même si y a pas de traces!

- gnan, gnan t'exagères toujours! T'as raté ta vocation, t'aurais du être comédien!

Et la dispute reprend de plus belle, effaçant momentanément le froid qui s'était glissé entre eux deux.

Boris est encore une fois obligé d'intervenir pour séparer les deux protagonistes, à sa grande exaspération. Surtout qu'il entrevoit maintenant le calvaire qu'il va devoir passer, ayant téléphoné à un confrère spécialiste de ce genre de cas qui lui a répondu qu'il faudrait minimum une semaine pour rétablir complètement le métabolisme du blessé. Quelle scène monumentale il affronte lorsqu'il quand il annonce ça à ses deux jeunes élèves! Cette fois c'est la guerre ouverte, c'est à celui qui reclappera le plus vite le clapet de l'autre.

Tout le jour, la bataille fait rage à coup d'insultes, de piques et de remarques désobligeantes; Ian et spencer en sont même arrivés à prendre des aspirines et à mettre de bouchons pour supporter le tumulte incessant.

La nuit venue, les disputes continuèrent jusque tard et ce ne fut que quand ils furent à bout de forces qu'ils tombèrent dans un sommeil semi-comateux. Leur quasi-inconscience leur joue encore un tour de cochon: profondément endormis et très faibles à causes de leur effort de combat, ils ont tous les deux froid cette nuit, si bien que tala se pelotonne contre Bryan autant que Bryan ne se pelotonne contre lui…pour former une masse compacte de leurs deux corps enlacés!

Le matin venu, Boris n'entend rien dans la chambre et en déduit qu'il vaut mieux les laisser dormir: c'est bien connu, la fatigue attise la discorde, qu'est ce que ça donnerait avec eux…une guerre nucléaire peut-être? La matinée est bien avancée quand l'odeur du café vient taquiner les narines des deux endormis. Bryan, dont l'odorat est beaucoup plus fin que celui de tala, se réveille bien avant son compagnon. Il constate avec consternation sa situation et essaie de s'extirper de sa position délicate, sans y parvenir car tala s'accroche fermement à sa bouillotte. C'est alors qu'une idée survient dans l'esprit de Bryan, une idée machiavélique: il va tranquillement attendre que tala ouvre ses jolis yeux et, alors qu'il ne sera pas tout à fait réveillé, il l'embrassera, il fera semblant bien sûr, juste assez pour que tala en tombe du lit! Une belle vengeance.

Tala commence à remuer doucement, signe avant coureur de son réveil: Bryan se prépare avec un petit sourire sadique. Un œil azur s'ouvre, suivit de son jumeau; tala fronce le nez tandis qu'il essaye de distinguer ce qu'il y à devant son nez et juste au moment où il voit…Bryan pose juste le bout de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-ARRRGH!

Tala se recule rapidement et en arrivant au bord du lit …tombe le nez le premier sur la moquette! Il entend Bryan qui rie comme un malade toujours sur lit, à tel point qu'il en a mal aux côtes, il se roule de rire, la larme à l'œil. S'en est trop pour le capitaine, qui a l'impression d'avoir le nez cassé, il se jette avec un cri de guerre sur son ennemi encore crampé. S'ensuit une bataille virulente où fusent les coups de poing et les empoignades qui se mêlent aux cris et aux injures.

Boris n'a que le temps de détaler vers les chambres pour les séparer avant qu'ils ne s'entre-étripent. Tala s'en sort avec des bleus et une lèvre fendue, Bryan avec des ecchymoses et un œil au beurre noir. Décidément cette semaine sera douloureuse pour tout le monde…ou peut-être pas …

* * *

j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter: le chapitre 6! c'est un bien long chapitre pour moi mais on ne commande pas l'inspiration, et puis vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre! considérez ça comme mon petit cadeau de saint nicolas. régalez vous et ne soyez pas trop déçus de la tournure que prennent les choses, ça s'arrangera. et quand au petits indices ambigus au bas du chapitre, n'essayez pas de prévoir ce qui va se passer car vous savez très bien que je suis parfaitement imprévisible (pour votre plus grand plaisir). à bientôt et n'oubliez pas mes petites reviews comme autant de petits cadeaux de retour pour la saint nicolas. 


	7. réconciliation

CHAPITRE 7: réconciliation

Tala est dans la cuisine, assis sur une des inconfortables chaises en bois qui appartiennent au mobilier austère de cette pièce. Il applique une petite poche de glace pilée sur sa lèvre douloureuse, ravalant ses gémissements lorsque la blessure lance ses douleurs vrillantes. Sur une autre chaise, la plus éloignée de celle du capitaine russe, Bryan applique le même rituel à son œil meurtri, le corps cambré en arrière pour profiter au maximum du soulagement dû à la glace.

Bientôt le jeune russe aux cheveux lavande doit interrompre son action bienfaisante car le froid commence à lui donner mal à la tête. Il se rassied donc normalement sur sa chaise, concentrant un moment ses efforts à contrôler la douleur lancinante. Puis il pose son regard sur son capitaine dont il devine les souffrances, ses pensées vagabondent car la douleur de sa tête l'empêche de brider son esprit. « Pauvre tala, j'y ai p't'être été un peu fort…il a l'air de souffrir et j'aime pas quand il a mal. Je regrette c'que j'ai fait à mon cher tala… ». À ce moment là, une onde de souffrance remonte sa nuque pour fouailler cruellement dans son crâne, tandis qu'il essaye faiblement de contraindre ses pensées à rester raisonnables: « qu'est ce que je dis, c'est bien fait pour lui… ». La douleur, pourtant insoutenable, peine à arracher à son cœur endurci un froncement de sourcils perplexe.

Tala de son côté ne sens aucun soulagement dû au froid, cela intensifie encore sa souffrance mais il a l'avantage d'empêcher les chaires blessées de gonfler. Préférant de loin un visage bouffi à la torture de la glace, il abandonne la poche sur la table. Il regarde son camarade d'un air désintéressé mais son cœur contemple un spectacle qu'il n'aime guerre: « c'est dommage qu'il ait cet œil au beurre noir, ça le défigure…il est beaucoup moins beau comme ça…mais mignon quand même ». Tandis qu'il réalise ce que racontent ses songes silencieux il secoue légèrement la tête comme pour exorciser ses pensées indignes.

Tous deux regrettent d'en être arrivé là mais leurs fiertés respectives les contraignent à rester sur leurs positions, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fera le pas décisif vers les excuses ou la réconciliation. Ce rapprochement prend une forme inattendue et surprenante: boris. Leur tuteur les appelle tous deux dans son bureau et, sans un mot, ils s'y rendent en glissant le long des couloirs sombres comme deux fantômes silencieux. L'homme au visage sévère parle calmement mais les deux élèves savent que ce n'est qu'une façade pour cacher son exaspération:

- bon vous deux ça suffit! Je vais mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute: vous allez passer cette semaine, ou peut-être plus, ensemble et CA SE PASSERA POUR LE MIEUX! Je n'admettrais pas que vous fassiez entorse à mes ordres et si j'entends encore un mot belliqueux, un geste agressif et même un regard de travers, vous aurez de mes nouvelles!

- oui, monsieur

En cœur ils répondent car tous deux ont compris que ces quelques mots cachent une terrible menace, il faudra qu'ils s'y fassent ou en subir les conséquences, et ça ils ne le désirent pas.

- maintenant vous allez vous excuser et vous serrez la main…ça marquera un nouveau départ que j'EXIGE calme!

Les deux russes se serrent la main, avec plus de soulagement que de rancœur, n'était ce pas là l'occasion idéale de faire la paix et de s'excuser sans s'humilier. Et ils sortent ensemble du bureau sous l'œil soulagé de leur tuteur.

Ils repartent dans le labyrinthe de ténèbres des couloirs de la triste dame de pierre, le cœur plus léger, plus prompts à discuter:

- bein voilà, tala on est repartis à zéro…on a intérêt à se tenir à carreaux.

-ouais, sinon on passera un sale quart d'heure…à propos…j'le pense vraiment quand j'te dis que je suis désolé…

-moi aussi, j'admets que c'était une idée stupide mais c'était marrant!

- marrant pour toi! Moi, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir!

- c'est que tu ferais pas un bon copain si t'as peur d'un petit bisou!

- d'un bisou de fille, non, mais d'un des tiens…brrr!

- viens dire que j'embrasse mal!

- bein c'est pas ça, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir, mais c'est le choc, comme ça au saut du lit!

-tu veux voir mieux?

- non! Et t'avises pas d'essayer!

- t'inquiètes, je n'en ai nulle envie! Je laisse volontiers ton petit cul aux filles qu'il intéresse!

L'entrainement est plus calme aujourd'hui, quoique entrecoupé de pauses pour que les deux blessés puissent récupérer leurs forces. Mais au moins ils ont l'air de mieux se supporter, on dirait qu'il ne s'est rien passé, ils devisent entre eux comme de vieux amis, au grand soulagement de Ian et spencer! Mais quant à savoir comment se passera la nuit…c'est une autre paire de manches!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oh, lespov chou! je leur ai fait bobo, mais tant pis, c'est pour le scénario! un moment un peu important quand même, le prochain sera du même gout ensuite l'histoire prendra un tournant! l'histoire est loin d'être finie et si vous continuez à m'envoyer des zolies reviews, vous aurez droit à une belle et longue fic!


	8. timide prise de conscience

CHAPITRE 8: timide prise de conscience.

Le jour s'est évanoui depuis un petit moment, l'entraînement est fini et les démolition boys sont tous dans la salle commune à se détendre un peu. Le télé étant en panne, ils jouent aux cartes, en équipe de deux. Ian et spencer, inséparables, sont les adversaire de tala et Bryan, la seconde équipe. Les événements des derniers jours laissaient présager certaines frictions mais pas le moindre incident ne vint entacher la paisible soirée.

De nombreuses pensées dans les deux têtes assommées d'antidouleur vinrent amorcer un grand tournant dans la vie des deux jeunes beybladeurs. De tala d'une part: « Bryan est décidément un brillant stratège » à propos d'une belle victoire aux cartes; « il est beau comme un dieu quand il est concentré…il est beau comme un dieu tout le temps, pas besoin d'être concentré » et d'autres éphémères remarques que la concentration du jeu masquait à la partie consciente de son cerveau. Bryan, de son côté, avait les idées plus claires et agressives, comme l'était sa personnalité comparée à celle de son capitaine: « charmant petit visage d'ange…assortit à son petit cul adorable »; « vu l'endurance qu'il a, ça doit être un sacré coup au lit » et d'autres choses aussi peu présentables.

Les heures ont filé comme des minutes et déjà il est l'heure de se préparer à la nuit. Tous les quatre rangent la salle avant de se diriger vers les chambres. Une sourde angoisse monte dans la gorge de tala, bien qu'il ne puisse en comprendre la raison. Bryan, lui, semble ne rien ressentir de particulier, mais en son sein grandit ce qui ressemble à une prémonition: quelque chose va arriver. Tala entre dans sa propre chambre pour se préparer et, cette fois, pour calmer un peu son cœur qui bat la chamade sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Une fois prêt, le capitaine se dirige vers la chambre de son ami mais, étrangement, il trouve aujourd'hui plus qu'hier qu'un simple boxer c'est indécent dans ce genre de situation. Mais cette drôle d'idée est vite boutée hors de son esprit car, à l'abbaye, on se côtoie de près depuis l'enfance, parfois même, on prend sa douche dans des salles communes: pas de gêne à avoir pour un boxer! Bizarrement, la même idée a traversé l'esprit de Bryan qui s'est dépêché de s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures, mais « c'est une idée stupide » pense t-il après coup.

Tala entre dans la chambre et se glisse dans le grand lit. Tous les deux s'endorment rapidement à cause des médicaments. Comme les autres nuits, c'est à la faveur des ténèbres qu'ils se rapprochent. Le matin venu, ils sont de nouveau enlacés comme au premier jour, Bryan contre le torse de tala.

Le rouquin se réveille pendant la nuit, alors que l'aube jeune fait grisailler la nuit, trop tôt pour se lever. En attendant que le sommeil l'emporte à nouveau dans son tourbillon, tala contemple son camarade blotti contre lui avec un regard nouveau: « il est si mignon comme ça, on le voit si vulnérable » « lui d'habitude si fort et glacial est maintenant comme un chaton sans défenses, si faible et en même temps si adorable » « je pourrais passer ma vie à le choyer, le protéger et le tenir près de moi…je crois que c'est de l'amour » « oui, je l'aime, c'est étrange mais je ne peux rien y faire, je l'aime… ».

Ce sont les derniers mots qui s'évanouissent dans sa tête quand les voiles du sommeil l'emportent.

Au petit matin, l'aube flamboyait de milles couleurs vives au-dessus de l'horizon, Bryan s'éveille en premier et regarde un moment son ami: « il est vraiment très beau, si fin et délicat » « une perle comme lui a dû avoir du mal à survivre dans cette abbaye de brutes, il est sûrement très fort aussi pour avoir réussi…bref, il est parfait » « je sens dans ma poitrine quelque chose de chaud et de fragile quand je le regarde…ça doit être de l'amour » « ouais, moi je l'aime, parce qu'il est mignon, mais lui ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un comme moi…c'est en pure perte ». Il s'interrompt car il sent son capitaine bouger, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller aussi. Il se sépare de lui pour lui laisser la place de s'éveiller confortablement, tala s'étend et se frotte les yeux.

Maintenant éveillés tous les deux, leurs regards se croisent et toutes les pensées de la nuit remontent à le surface. Ils se regardent intensément pendant que les mots « je l'aime » s'amplifient dans leurs têtes, puis les « lui ne peut aimer quelqu'un comme moi » qui viennent gâcher ce moment. Chacun de son côté, a maintenant l'impression que ce qu'il ressent est inscrit sur son visage et que l'autre, en le découvrant, va pouffer de rire. Ils détournent le regard rapidement pour éviter le jugement de l'autre: « jamais il ne doit savoir ». Ils se préparent chacun de leur côté, pour aller s'entraîner.

À présent leur comportement l'un vis à vis de l'autre a changé, ils évitent de se regarder dans les yeux, ils bégayent parfois quand ils se parlent, mais chacun garde pour lui les sentiments qu'il chérit. Cette gêne entre eux n'échappe pas au reste de l'abbaye mais reste un mystère pour le profane. Les quelques nuits qu'ils passèrent encore ensemble leur parurent comme un beau rêve qui, comme tout beau rêve, il finit à la fin de la semaine. Désormais, les entraînements sont plus doux à leurs yeux, près de l'être aimé; les matchs entre eux se font moins violents, au grand dam de boris. Les petites attentions gentilles se multiplient entre eux, mais, aveuglés qu'ils sont, à aucun moment ils ne pensèrent que leur amour était réciproque, ils se réjouissent simplement d'être au moins un bon ami de l'être chéri. Mais ils continuèrent à s'aimer secrètement pendant plusieurs semaines avant qu'un événement important ne vienne perturber leur vie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

encore un petit chapitre pour vous, dites vous bien qu'après l'histoire va prendre un tournant décisif et inattendu (pour ça je suis championne!) j'updaterais vite car je vous sait trèèèèès impatients!


	9. l’annonce faite aux démolition boys

CHAPITRE 9: l'annonce faite aux démolition boys.

Un beau matin de printemps, alors que le timide soleil de Russie fait éclore les crocus et les perce-neige, la nature s'éveille lentement et le renouveau annonce les changements. Les taches de couleur que dessinent les fleurs, les tendres feuilles qui éclosent sur les arbres, tout cela semble insuffler à tout le pays une nouvelle joie de vivre, une belle promesse de bonheur. Partout sauf à l'abbaye, ici, il importe peu qu'il soit été ou hiver, rien ne peut réchauffer l'âme de glace de la triste dame de pierre.

La fin de l'hiver réouvre les voies de communication avec l'extérieur, que les terribles rigueurs de la saison froide condamnent six mois par an. C'est précisément ce temps qu'ont choisi les hauts dirigeants de l'association du beyblade pour organiser un grand tournoi d'exhibition pour promouvoir le beyblade au niveau compétition: en effet, ce sport très populaire avait de plus en plus d'adeptes qui choisissaient de le pratiquer en amateur et ne s'engageaient jamais en compétition, une grosse perte pour l'économie relative à ce sport. Toutes les grandes équipes, et notamment celles ayant participé au tournoi mondial, étaient invitées à participer, sans aucun risque car aucune classification formelle ne serait effectuée, uniquement pour montrer les prouesses des professionnels.

Certes, rien à perdre mais rien à gagner non plus, ce point met particulièrement Boris en rage lorsqu'il reçoit le carton d'invitation, mais aussi le paragraphe en bas de page et en petits caractères stipulant que le refus de participer d'une équipe invitée entraînerait sa radiation de la fédération! Une humeur massacrante donc quand il annonce la nouvelle à ses quatre élèves, dont la réaction est plutôt mitigée. Le tournoi aura lieu dans deux semaines en Amérique, les bladebreakers sont bien sur aussi invités, nul doute que ça pourrait être intéressant pour étudier les techniques des autres équipes, c'est là la seule consolation de boris.

Une dure préparation précède le départ pour l'Amérique, boris veut prouver au monde entier que l'échec du tournoi mondial n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, de dures épreuves supplémentaires pour les pauvres démolitions boys. Le jour J arrive à grand pas.

Trois jours avant le début du tournoi, l'équipe russe se met en route vers l'Amérique: un éprouvant voyage en car commence l'aventure car l'aéroport avec départs vers l'Amérique est assez loin de moscou. Ensuite un vol en avion qui s'avère être un vrai cauchemar pour certains démolition boys: peu habitués à voyager, presque tous (y compris boris) ont le mal de l'air. C'est donc avec un immense soulagement que la petite compagnie arrive sur le sol américain.

Néanmoins, il leur reste un long chemin à faire par la route pour arriver à l'endroit prévu. Normalement, une car de la fédération doit venir les chercher pour les mener jusque là mais il se fait attendre. Boris décide de ne pas attendre bêtement et téléphone au bureau de la BBA mais on lui répond que le car ne sera pas là avant plusieurs heures, il était à l'autre bout de la province pour chercher une autre équipe dans un autre aéroport.

C'est le comble pour boris qui n'aime guère attendre. Il décide alors de visiter un peu les alentours en attendant. Pendant qu'ils marchent dans les rues animées de cette ville inconnue, tala reste un peu à la traîne: c'est lui qui a le plus souffert de son voyage en avion, il en est encore tout retourné. Bryan est juste devant lui et s'enquiert de temps à autre de son état mais il juge que trop d'empressement pourrait trahir ses sentiments, tala est donc seul à l'arrière du petit groupe.

Soudain une vague nausée l'arrête sur le trottoir, le forçant à se courber en deux pour résister et faire passer l'envie de vomir. Ainsi courbé, il est juste à la hauteur d'un petit présentoir à journaux? Lorsque la douleur est passée, il lève un peu les yeux et tombe sur le gros titre d'un des journaux: **kai et tyson, champions mondiaux de beyblade, parlent de leur homosexualité**. Tala en est resté bouche bée, tétanisé: kai est gay? Il en reste paf un moment, si bien que les autres s'arrêtent pour l'attendre, et voyant qu'il ne se remet pas, retournent sur leurs pas pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Tala n'est même pas capable de répondre, il hoquette un peu et se contente de pointer du doigt l'objet de son malaise. Ian est le premier a regarder de plus près, il lit le titre pour lui-même…et en tombe à la renverse, le cul sur le trottoir! Puis il se relève et annonce à haute voix le titre évocateur. Tout le monde reste paf et écarquille les yeux.

Boris, qui était resté à distance, entend ce que dit le petit russe: il se précipite pour en avoir le cœur net. Il empoigne le journal et lit le titre de ses yeux, il en pâlit même. Il donne la monnaie pour acheter le journal puis dirige sa petite troupe vers un square muni de bancs où ils pourront décortiquer l'article à leur aise. Blah, blah, blah, _les deux champions ont publiquement avoué leur préférence sexuelle lors d'une violente dispute marquant la fin de leur relation amoureuse_, blah, blah, blah. Ils en sont tétanisés, mortifiés! Boris n'en revient pas d'avoir eu sous son toit une tarlouze! Il redoute plus encore la réaction de voltaire quand il apprendra que son petit fils est…pas normal. Les démolition boys ça les fait plutôt rire: ian se roule de rire sur le banc, spencer tient ses côtes qui lui font mal à force de pouffer, tala et Bryan étouffent des rires moins importants: après tout, techniquement, eux aussi sont gays, sauf que les autres le savent pas.

Ils rient maintenant mais ils ne savent pas que l'avenir leur réserve une petite surprise…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voilà un petit chapitre pour récompenser vos encouragement toujours plus nombreux! merci, vraiment, de m'encourager de la sorte. pour en revenir à l'histoire voici le début d'un petit changement de cap pour rendre l'histoire bien épaisse. à bientôt!


	10. les voies du Seigneur…

CHAPITRE 10: les voies du Seigneur…

À peine les quatre démolition boys et leur tuteur ont t-ils le temps de se remettre de leur surprise qu'il est temps de retourner sur leurs pas pour prendre le bus de la fédération, ils n'auront décidément pas vu grand chose de ce nouveau pays mais peut-être est ce que ça vaut mieux ainsi, on fait des découvertes bizarres et effrayantes dans les villes étrangères!

Ils pressent le pas jusqu'à l'aéroport pour ne pas manquer ce bus qu'ils attendent depuis si longtemps. Ils arrivent sur le devant de l'aéroport et voient avec soulagement que ce maudit car n'y est pas encore arrivé. Ils s'installent un peu plus confortablement pour attendre ce véhicule qui ne devrait plus tarder. Durant cette attente, les discussions vont bon train à propos de Kai et ce qui se dit n'est pas d'une absolue gentillesse pour leur ancien camarade qu'ils n'appréciaient déjà pas trop à l'époque, mais là, c'est le bouquet!

Tala reste un peu à l'écart des conversations animées car cet événement l'amène à réfléchir sur sa propre condition. Apparemment l'homosexualité est plus répandue qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il est vrai qu'en Russie c'est le genre de sujet qu'on aborde pas facilement, surtout à l'abbaye. Peut-être devrait-il exprimer plus clairement sa préférence car les mensonges apportent toujours des ennuis, il le sait par expérience. D'un autre côté, Boris semble très choqué par cet état de chose et, s'il le lui avouait, il risquerait fort bien de se retrouver à la rue avec un coup de pied au c. De plus, les autres se moqueraient sûrement beaucoup de lui et ça, il ne le souhaite vraiment pas. C'est décidé, les choses resteront comme elles sont, ignorées du reste du monde. Des pensées du même genre se tiennent dans l'esprit de Bryan et il en vient aux même conclusions. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils s'avoueront leur amour!

Le bruit sourd d'un gros véhicule tire les Russes de leurs pensées et fait taire les discussions tandis que le gros car marqué d'un BBA sur le flanc s'approche du petit groupe. Il s'arrête quasiment à leur hauteur mais les cinq piétons ne remarquent pas les visages pourtant familiers qui les épient par les fenêtres de l'imposante machine. Le chauffeur descend lestement la petite volée de marches pour demander à boris de lui présenter l'invitation. Boris lui tend le tas de feuilles reçu un peu il y a quelques semaines, le chauffeur les parcourt rapidement et lance aux quatre jeunes gens: - allez-y! Montez donc.

Tala est le plus proche de l'étroite porte et s'engage le premier dans le couloir sombre du petit escalier. Il arrive en haut, dans l'allée centrale du car plus lumineuse. Un instant ébloui, il ne peut reconnaître les gens qui sont déjà installés sur les sièges. Soudain, une petite silhouette se jette littéralement à son cou, lui, surpris d'être assailli par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas, recule vivement droit contre le colossal spencer, juste derrière lui.

- ouwwa tala c'que j'suis content de te revoir!

Le capitaine russe reprend un peu ses esprits et reconnaît enfin tyson. Interdit, il parcourt le reste du car et y reconnaît l'ensemble des bladebreakers.

- t'as pas l'air content de nous voir! Dit tyson en attendant une quelconque réaction de son ami.

- si, si, bien sûr que si! Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Répond tala en tendant la main à tyson en guise de signe amical. C'est un peu trop distant pour le bladebreaker qui ignore la main et ressaute au cou du russe qui cache maladroitement son désarroi. Il pense entre lui-même que c'était sûrement la pire chose qui pouvait arriver surtout ces moments-ci! Les démolition boys et les bladebreakers qui voyagent ensemble après ce que boris vient d'apprendre…ça risque d'être folklorique comme expédition!

Tyson se décide à lâcher tala qui fait de la place pour que les autres puissent entrer, avec grand étonnement bien sûr. Tyson monopolise d'emblée le capitaine russe en l'emmenant par la main s'asseoir à côté de lui, aucune possibilité de fuite pour le rouquin. Monsieur dickenson s'est poliment levé pour saluer boris, qu'il ne porte pourtant pas dans son cœur, et l'invite à venir discuter avec lui au fond du bus. Boris accepte à contre-cœur, par politesse, bien que d'habitude les préséances ne soient pas son fort. Max et Kenny sympathisent d'emblée avec Ian et spencer qui s'installent sur les sièges juste derrière pour pouvoir discuter facilement. Bryan est le seul à se sentir de trop ici, il va s'asseoir le plus loin possible de son ancienne victime, c'est à dire ray, et évite soigneusement de croiser le regard de quiconque. Ray décide que ce malaise entre lui et Bryan a assez duré, il quitte sa place pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui, mettant le Russe bien mal à l'aise mais une brève discussion entre-eux permis de régulariser la situation, principalement grâce à la diplomatie de ray qui explique à son ancien bourreau qu'il comprenait les raisons de ses actes et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Kai comme toujours n'a pas dit un mot et c'est heureux car boris aurait sûrement mal réagit, et dieu sait que boris peut être dangereux quand on le contrarie, mais les démolition boys n'avaient nullement envie de marcher jusqu'à l'endroit du tournoi à cause de l'irritabilité de leur tuteur.

C'est donc avec soulagement que le voyage débute sans anicroches mais la partie n'était pas encore gagnée…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voilà une petite mise en bouche pour la suite, et elle sera piquante! le résumé de l'histoire est devenu obsolète donc je l'ai changé mais elle est toujours la même. reviews please!


	11. les ennuis commencent

CHAPITRE 11: les ennuis commencent.

Tala est assis à côté de tyson depuis des heures maintenant, depuis leur départ de l'aéroport, et ça fait des heures que tyson lui parle de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, et le rouquin commence à fatiguer. Il en a plus que marre de ses commérages mais se doit de les supporter par politesse. Ça fait un moment qu'il n'écoute plus ce que dit le bladebreaker, il se contente de vaguement d'acquiescer quand le ton de son interlocuteur se fait interrogateur, mais à part cela, son esprit vagabonde.

Tandis qu'il parcourt le car du regard, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur son ancien capitaine. Kai n'a toujours pas bougé ni dit un mot, il est toujours immobile sur son siège, l'expression sévère et les yeux fermés. Le rouquin peut donc l'observer à loisir car le reclus ne peut pas le voir. Tala repense au journal et à tous les évènements qui l'ont amené à découvrir et à accepter sa propre homosexualité. Un vague malaise l'envahi quand l'idée lui vient qu'ils sont tous deux pareils et que, en cas d'affinités bien sûr, ils pourraient très bien former un couple. Une image pas très saine lui saute à l'esprit, le représentant lui et kai, et lui arrache un frisson mi dégouté mi curieux.

Le capitaine russe s'efforce de penser à autre chose pour tenter d'oublier ces pensées obscènes, en désespoir de cause, il essaye de se concentrer sur le discourt de tyson. Il ne remarque pas à ce moment là qu'une paire d'yeux avide vient de s'ouvrir sur lui: kai, qui faisait visiblement semblant de ne pas le voir , vient d'ouvrir les yeux et le regarde comme une sucrerie.

À environ mi chemin, le car marque une petite pause sur une aire de repos pour respirer un peu d'air frais et soulager quelques envies naturelles. La faim taraude quelques estomacs aussi, ils vont dons prendre un repas au restaurant routier de la station. Rien de folichon au menu mais ventre qui a faim ne fait pas fine bouche! Naturellement, tout le monde a déjà terminé de manger que tyson s'empiffre toujours une troisième assiette de pâtes. S'en en trop pour tala qui retient depuis longtemps une envie qui se fait trop pressante, il n'attendra pas les autres pour aller au petit coin. En effet, le fait d'avoir été malade dans l'avion lui avait fait avaler des litres d'eau dans l'espoir d'apaiser les nausées.

Le rouquin s'excuse poliment de devoir quitter la table, bonne éducation oblige, puis se dirige vers les toilettes, tâchant de cacher sa démarche éclopée par une envie impérative. Juste après lui, kai se lève et se dirige dans la même direction, en dehors des deux russes, personne ne semble avoir d'envie pressante. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue de la tablée, tala avait accéléré le pas jusqu'aux toilettes, quand kai y arriva aussi, il avait déjà fini sa petite affaire. Il se lave les mains et se dirige vers la porte, dans l'encablure de laquelle se tient kai. Le baldebreaker ne s'était pas dirigé vers les urinoirs en arrivant dans les locaux, il attendant simplement près de la porte: son envie ne devait pas être si pressante que ça, il aurait pu attendre les autres! Ou alors il y a autre chose…

Juste au moment où tala passe à sa hauteur, kai plaque le rouquin contre le carrelage du mur et l'y maintient avec force et ténacité. Tala s'indigne et le repousse fermement mais il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Une sourde crainte monte dans sa gorge tandis qu'il essaye, en vain de se dégager. En dernier recourt il pense à appeler au secours mais kai ne lui en laisse pas le temps: il plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes et introduit sa langue dans sa bouche. Tala est terrorisé et se débat mais kai est plus fort que lui. Le baiser l'affaiblit car il panique comme une écolière, et c'est sans aucune force qu'il doit subir le petit discourt de kai après le baiser:

- tu sais mon cher tala, c'est à cause de toi que je suis comme ça! Je t'ai toujours aimé et toi tu ne m'a jamais regardé, j'ai essayé de me consoler avec tyson mais ce ne sera jamais aussi fort qu'avec toi. C'est toi que j'aime…

Et il dépose une volée de petits baisers dans le cou de tala en remontant vers l'oreille qu'il taquine du bout de la langue, tala se contorsionne pour éviter les caresses mais il ne peut s'échapper à son bourreau. Il gémit faiblement avant de demander grâce sur un ton pitoyable:

- laisse moi tranquille, je t'en prie, laisse moi…

- je te laisse maintenant mais je finirais par te convaincre…tu reviendras vers moi!

Kai lâche sa victime et sort des toilettes rapidement. Tala reste seul et sans forces, il s'effondre en sanglotant contre le mur. Mais il se remet vite de ses émotions, se rafraîchit le visage à l'évier avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa table: il est décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par cette brute, cette fois il s'en est sorti indemne mais il faudra qu'il se batte la prochaine fois! Il n'a pas fait trois pas hors des toilettes qu'il croise Bryan:

- on se demandait c'que tu fabriquais…j'suis v'nu voir si t'allais bien.

-oui ça va, que veux tu qu'il m'arrive?

- bein franchement t'as pas l'air! J'me suis dit que tu t'étais p't'être fait violé dans les WC avec la tronche que t'as!

Le rouquin étrangle un sanglot avant de répondre avec tous le courage qui lui reste:

- tu crois vraiment que j'me laisserais faire?

Bryan se contente de lever les épaules, il a de toute façon bien vu qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal, il ne sait pas ce que c'est mais il sait que ça ne vas pas. Ça l'inquiète un peu de savoir son tala dans une sale situation mais il risque de se trahir si il se montre trop pressant, il se permet quand même en regardant prudemment le sol:

- n'empêche, si t'as des problèmes, on est pas loin…

Tala se tourne vers son ami et le regarde avec insistance, une vague de joie mêlée à du désir monte dans sa poitrine devant l'attention de son coéquipier, mais il ne peut rien en montrer:

- c'est gentil, j'y penserais…

Les deux jeunes russes retournent à leur table où les discussions animées les retiennent jusqu'au départ du car. Durant tout ce temps, kai posa un regard à la fois gourmand et possessif sur le capitaine des russe qui foutais des frissons dans le dos de l'intéressé. Manège qui ne put échapper à l'attention perçante et discrète de Bryan qui commence peu à peu découvrir la vérité. Parallèlement, il grandit dans son cœur un mélange de haine et tristesse. La haine pour celui qui pense pouvoir lui ravir l'unique objet de son affection et la tristesse de voir tala s'éloigner de lui sans même lui parler de ses problèmes. Mais tant que son capitaine ne lui parlerait de rien et ne lui demanderait pas son aide, il ne pourrait rien faire car cela montrerait de façon trop flagrante l'affection qu'il porte à son cher capitaine. Voyons d'abord comment les choses évoluent avant de prendre une décision…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voilà! c'est plutôt inattendu hein! bein appreciez car je vais continuer sur ma lancée mais c'est pour le bien de ma fic. en plus c'est chapitre un poil plus long, j'en connais une qui arrêtera de râler pour une fois¨.! n'oubliez pas de laisser votre emprunte dans le grand livre sacré des reviews pour que continue l'aventure...je commence à pêter une case...pas grave, c'est déjà bien entamé! A


	12. loin du cœur

CHAPITRE 12: loin du cœur.

Le car parcouru d'une traite le reste du chemin à parcourir jusqu'au lieu où se déroulerait le fameux tournoi. Des heures de route encore qui annoncent une période troublée pour les deux jeunes russes que le destin précipite dans la tourmente. Tala, le cœur emprunt de crainte, ne peut plus relâcher son attention une seconde de peur d'être à nouveau coincé dans une situation délicate. Bryan non plus ne peut se relâcher une seconde de peur de rater le moindre événement, le moindre appel à l'aide qui lui permettrait d'arracher l'objet de son amour des mains de son bourreau.

Kai semble guetter le moindre signe de faiblesse, la moindre inattention de sa victime pour lui bondir à la gorge, comme un fauve avide de chair fraîche. Chaque fois que son regard se perd sur le corps frêle de sa proie, la langue passant sur les lèvres comme à la vue d'un repas proche, tala frissonne et semble un peu plus se perdre dans les brumes de la peur. La seule tactique de défense du pauvre petit russe est dans le salut du groupe, technique millénaire et ancestrale des fragiles proies guettées par les molosses antiques, il exploite maintenant avec ferveur l'inépuisable discourt de tyson, la protection efficace du colossal spencer et même, le giron de boris. Plus un instant de solitude pour lui, l'agitation de la chasse le pousse dans ses plus profonds retranchements comme un lapin coincé dans son terrier.

Bryan assiste impuissant à la déchéance de son capitaine, qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Quelques heures seulement ont suffit à plonger l'esprit tranquille du rouquin dans la plus profonde tourmente. Le russe aux cheveux lavande maudit et hait l'origine de cette situation, il hait kai autant qu'il se hait lui-même de ne pas avoir le courage de bouger, de ne pas avoir le courage de parler de ses sentiments.

L'arrivée sur place annonce peut-être la fin de la tourmente ou peut-être juste une trève, mais en tout cas une tranquillité salvatrice pour les nerfs du rouquin même si elle n'est que provisoire. Les deux équipes se séparent dans la chaleur des amitiés nouvelles pour les uns et dans l'horreur des menaces nouvelles pour les autres. C'est un grand soulagement pour deux des russes de voir l'autre équipe partir dans la direction opposée, vers un hôtel plus loin, pas beaucoup plus loin, mais assez éloigné pour soustraire la proie au regard du chasseur. Le capitaine russe détend un peu ses muscles endoloris par les efforts de la résistance, au moins ne risque t-il plus de se faire coincer.

Boris et son petit groupe arrive dans le hall de l'hôtel, apparemment un établissement de bonne facture. Après avoir réglé quelques affaires et signé quelques paperasses, il se dirige vers le petit groupe pour annoncer les dernières modalités de ce voyage:

- voilà, on y est! Pas trop tôt! … Bon, vous avez des chambres de deux: Ian avec spencer et tala avec bryan. Ça pose des problèmes? Non? Adjugé! Voilà vos clefs.

Il tend aux deux groupes deux imposantes clefs marquées de leurs numéros de chambres et tout le monde monte vers ses quartiers pour prendre une douche et un repos bien mérités. Tala est dans un tel état de nerfs qu'il ne se réjouit même pas d'être dans la même chambre que son ami et Bryan est plus content de pouvoir veiller sur son capitaine que réellement content de dormir avec lui.

Le rouquin abandonne son sac sur le sol pour s'effondrer sur le lit. Bryan a le cœur brisé de voir son amour dans un si pitoyable état, et lui suggère, négligemment et l'air de rien:

- tu devrais prendre un bon bain chaud, ça te remettrait…tu n'as pas l'air en forme…les voyages ça te réussi pas…

Tala se contente de souffler une vague réponse mais ne bouge pas de son refuge. Bryan est inquiet de le voir si apathique, il se rapproche de son ami pour voir de plus près comment il va mais tala semble vraiment à bout de forces.

L'autre russe décide de laisser sa prudence de côté pour soulager son camarade, de toute façon, dans cet état, il ne remarquera rien. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain et met couler un bain pour son frêle compagnon, bien chaud mais pas trop, avec du bain moussant au parfum délicat. Pendant que la baignoire se remplit, il va prévenir tala que son bain coule, mais celui-ci ne semble pas intéressé. Il est prostré, sans aucune réaction. Bryan décide de secouer son ami pour qu'il réagisse enfin: il l'attrape par les épaules, le soulève délicatement et le secoue doucement:

- allez tala! Un bon bain et ça ira mieux!

Mais le rouquin ne réagit toujours pas. Son ami se résout à prendre les choses en main, s'il reste là à contempler son amour dans cet état, il va finir par se mettre à chialer. Bryan soulève tala sans effort et le porte jusqu'à la salle de bain, son capitaine réagit enfin faiblement pour lui demander:

- qu'est ce que tu fais?

- bein je te porte jusque là puisque tu ne te décides pas, je refuse de dormir dans la même chambre que quelqu'un qui ne s'est pas lavé!

Arrivé dans la pièce envahie de vapeur, il le repose doucement par-terre. Tala chancelle un peu mais il est bien obligé de se tenir debout. Son ami s'en va en fermant la porte derrière lui, le rouquin entreprend de se déshabiller, d'abord péniblement puis la vie revient doucement dans son corps.

Le jeune russe glisse son corps pâle et magnifique dans l'eau, la mousse de bain confondant presque son teint immaculé avec sa peau de nacre. Il s'étend un peu dans la chaleur bienfaisante puis s'abandonne au bien-être de ce bain parfait. Son corps entier se relâche jusqu'à la détente totale, son corps s'apaise en même temps que son esprit. Il se complait dans la volupté des bulles délicates, s'abandonne aux caresses sensuelles de l'eau chaude et oublie pour un moment ses soucis. Il se savonne comme on s'entoure d'une délicate étole de senteurs exotiques et ce n'est qu'à regrets qu'il quitte son refuge quasi maternel.

Le bain est fini certes mais il en reste les bienfaits: il se sent beaucoup mieux, ne trouve plus les épreuves si insurmontables et commence à goûter aux bonnes choses de l'instant présent:

- Bryan avait raison, je me sens vachement mieux! …c'était très gentil de sa part…j'ai de la chance de l'avoir…en plus dans la même chambre que moi…

À ce moment remonte en lui un vague malaise, comme les dernières nuits qu'ils ont passées ensemble après l'accident, mais il renvoie résolument ses ondes négatives au néant d'où elles viennent, il n'a pas envie de gâcher les effets de ce bon bain.

Le rouquin sort de la salle de bain, il trouve son ami en train de vider son sac dans les armoires de la chambre. « Pff! Moi aussi y va falloir que je range ». Bryan le remarque à ce moment:

- alors ça va mieux?

- ouais ça va mieux! Ce bain était parfait…merci…

Un silence gêné s'interpose entre eux et aucun des deux ne sait comment le briser mais Bryan trouve une échappatoire:

- à propos, tu prends quel lit?

- j'en sais rien…ça a de l'importance?

- ouais, je veux savoir quel lit sera pestiféré, histoire que je mette pas mes affaires tout près!

- pestiféré?! Et bein, je choisis pas: Quand tu dormiras, je me glisserais dans le tien et je te refilerais la peste!

- t'avises pas de faire ça, sinon tu pourrais bien te retrouver le nez sur la moquette comme une certaine fois!

De douloureux souvenirs remontent dans la mémoire du capitaine.

- celui de gauche.

- va pour le gauche! Bon, maintenant j'vais m'laver, essaies de ranger ton bordel!

Le rouquin prend une moue vexée pour le 'bordel' ce qui ne change pas l'attitude de son camarade.

Tala rangea avec entrain ses affaires tandis que Bryan prenait son bain puis, ils se mirent au lit en même temps pour se reposer avant la journée de demain, journée éprouvante car il faudra régler les dernières modalités avant le début des hostilités. Cette journée s'éteint sur une note positive à côté de ce que le jour a apporté, mais demain qu'en sera t-il?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voilà un 12 tout mignon! tala a bobo, je sais c'est méchant, mais il n'a pas fini de souffrir ah, ah, ah! je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pour le moment mais je fais des longs chapitres, celui là est un poil plus long que les autres mais le prochain sera le double de autres! en plus y sera croustillant (chastes yeux s'abstenir)! alors envoyez moi beaucoup de petits mots pour avoir la petite gâterie du chapitre 13, et vous savez que le nombre 13 est un porte bonheur pour moi, et au prochain chap, pour vous aussi . A


	13. le drame

CHAPITRE 13: le drame.

L'équipe russe est l'une des premières à arriver à l'arène pour compléter les dossiers et régler les derniers détails. C'est normal car n'est ce pas l'équipe dans laquelle la discipline est la plus rigide? Bref, l'endroit est quasiment désert quand ils arrivent dans l'imposant bâtiment. Ces peaufinages de dernière minute seront les seules choses que les équipes devront faire aujourd'hui, après c'est quartier libre. Mais les premières manches commenceront tôt demain matin.

Ces détails ne prennent pas longtemps et la petite équipe sort rapidement des petits bureaux administratifs. Boris décide ne pas rentrer tout de suite et de repérer un peu les lieux, surtout qu'ils sont quasiment seuls. Quasiment car les White Tigers viennent tout juste d'arriver, mais il est sûr que ces deux équipes ne vont pas se frayer de trop près après ce qui s'est passé au tournoi mondial. Quant aux bladebreakers, il ne faut pas compter sur eux avant un bon moment avec Tyson qui fait la marmotte. Ce dernier détail semble particulièrement compter aux yeux de tala: il redoutait de tomber nez à nez avec vous savez qui.

Les russes visitent d'abord les B-stadium pour repérer leurs avantages et désavantages de terrain. Après ça, ils se dispersent: Ian cherche la galerie marchande pour pouvoir fouiner dans les magasins quand ils seront ouverts, spencer se renseigne sur l'emplacement du restaurant (ça vous étonne?), Bryan se cultive dans la galerie de renseignements sur le beyblade à l'arrière de bâtiment et Boris fait le tour des installations pour trouver les vestiaires pour hommes, n'ayant pu trouver que ceux réservés aux dames.

Tala se retrouve seul et désœuvré. Histoire de s'occuper, il part à la recherche des WC, un aspect pratique à ne pas négliger, surtout dans l'urgence des situations qui induisent leur recourt!iIl part dans les couloirs sans grande conviction, errant ci et là, et il finit par tomber sur les vestiaires hommes que Boris n'a toujours pas trouvé. Il décide d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil, il fait le tour, remarque les douches plutôt propres et les larges bancs destinés à s'asseoir: un vestiaire quoi! Rien de folichon, il décide de sortir de cet endroit exigu qui sent la javelle, il s'ennuierait peut-être moi près de spencer ou mieux, près de bryan.

Le rouquin pousse la porte vers le couloir désert, enfin il le pensait. Il n'a pas encore franchit le pas de la porte qu'un visage familier se dresse à quelques centimètres de son nez.

- salut mon tout beau! Je suis ravi de te trouver là!

Kai! Réaliser ce fait paralyse le pauvre russe qui n'a pas le temps de fuir ou de crier à l'aide, l'autre l'en empêche déjà en posant une main sur sa bouche tout en le repoussant à l'intérieur du vestiaire.

La porte se referme comme sonne le glas pour le pauvre tala, cette fois il n'y aura rien à faire, s'il doit y passer, il y passera! D'autant que certains indices l'amènent justement à cette conclusion: kai rit comme un malade, avec une pointe de folie qui tremble dans les intonations graves; cette fois il a tout son temps pour faire ce qu'il désire et, à ne pas négliger, personne ne pensera à venir les chercher dans ce vestiaire vide, dans cette arène vide.

Kai a repoussé sa victime trébuchante jusqu'au fond du vestiaire et coincé le rouquin contre le mur, comme la première fois, gardant sa main sur sa bouche.

- tu m'as manqué cette nuit, je rêvais de t'avoir avec moi dans mon lit douillet, ton petit corps tout serré contre le mien…ah, fatigué par de longues heures d'amour passionné….

Tala est terrifié par ce discourt obscène de dément, rien qu'imaginer la scène manque de le faire défaillir. Au fur et à mesure que la pression monte dans l'atmosphère, tout son corps se couvre d'une fine couche de gouttelettes de sueur glacée.

- tu sais, faute de nuit, on aura au moins l'amour…

Là, tala comprend qu'il envisage de mettre ses (mauvaises) intentions à exécution incessamment, sous peu. La panique commence à envahir son esprit qui s'efforçait jusque là d'être clair pour trouver une solution. En désespoir de cause, il se met à se débattre furieusement, à se tortiller comme anguille pour échapper ne serait ce qu'une minute à son agresseur pour appeler au secours, mais kai possèdent cette force qu'on ceux qui approchent d'un but qui les a longtemps obsédés, la force d'un fou qui n'a rien à perdre si il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut.

Au contraire, le forcené enserre un peu plus sa proie dans l'étau du mur et de son corps pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Tala est si serré dans sa prison que le souffle commence à lui manquer, il s'affaiblit un peu. Ce détail n'échappe pas à son bourreau, kai en profite pour descendre ses mains le long de son corps pour atteindre l'imposante boucle de ceinture, mais il éprouve des difficultés à déclencher le mécanisme complexe de son ouverture. Sa victime, affaiblie mais bien consciente, pense et prie de toutes ses forces: « pourvus qu'elle ne cède pas…pourvus qu'elle ne cède pas ». Mais ses pensées sont interrompues par le déclic sonore et métallique du mécanisme qui cède et aussi par le rictus triomphal de son agresseur. Tala sombre peu à peu dans le désespoir comme un homme pris dans les sables mouvants, il perd tout espoir de se voir sauver ou de réussir à s'enfuir. Son affaiblissement moral est une double victoire pour kai.

Devenu pantin sans force ni volonté, tala est vite déshabillé par kai, il est très adroit pour ça, on dirait qu'il l'a très souvent fait. Cette pensée réveille un frisson qui remonte mollement dans son dos. Kai s'arrête un moment pour admirer son œuvre, nue, vierge, sans défenses. Cette vision lui fait monter l'écume aux lèvres comme un enragé et réveille au fond de ses yeux une étincelle de joie et de désir bestiale, il en devient plus terrifiant encore.

Mais il ravale péniblement sa salive et reprend un peu le contrôle de lui-même, juste assez pour se laisser aller aux plus bas instincts sadiques du félin, jouer avec sa proie, la voir souffrir avant de l'achever.

Il commence par caresser sa victime, comme pour rendre plus réelle cette situation dont il a tant rêvé. Cette action a le même effet des deux côtes: tala aussi ressent plus fort la perdition et le danger, ça suffit à réveiller son instinct de survie. Le rouquin se contorsionne violemment, surprenant son agresseur qui s'agrippe de toutes ses forces mais ne peut retenir une proie qui défend sa vie. Tala lui échappe, kai grogne de rage et se lance à sa poursuite, le rouquin n'a même pas le temps d'atteindre la clinche de la porte que son poursuivant l'attrape par la taille et le fait chuter sur le sol glacé. La fuite étant coupée, il pense à crier mais son agresseur rampe le long de son corps comme un immonde serpent pour remettre sa main sur sa bouche.

À nouveau prisonnier, haletant, tala sait avoir aggravé sa situation: kai le retourne violemment sur le dos pour plonger dans le sien un regard assassin ou flamboyait, ranimée, la bestialité de l'homme dans toute sa sombre splendeur.

- fils de chienne! Je vais te…

Mais kai s'étrangle avec ses propres paroles, il semble que l'inhumanité de son comportement ait percé les brumes épaisses de sa folie pour atteindre son cerveau malade: se conduire ainsi gâcherait ce moment si attendu.

- allons mon chéri, c'est vilain de vouloir s'enfuir alors que je ne te veux que du bien. Mais ça ne m'a pas découragé, ne t'inquiètes pas! De toutes façons, on sera mieux ici, à plat…

Son ton mielleux n'a pas rassuré le pauvre russe prisonnier, il sent grandir la peur en son sein comme une antilope qui sait qu'elle va mourir sous la griffe du fauve.

Kai entreprend de se dépêcher un peu, il serait dommage de perdre du temps, au risque que sa victime puisse s'enfuir avant le grand final. Il commence par embrasser avec empressement le torse de sa chose chérie mais cela ne plait pas à tala. Le rouquin a le cœur retourné par le dégoût, il utilise ça qui lui reste de forces pour se retourner sur le ventre, évitant ainsi les caresses et le regard de son bourreau. Mais cette action enflamme la folie de kai, il voit rouge, sa chose chérie se débat et il n'aime pas ça: ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça, il l'aime et tala doit l'aimer aussi, ça devrait être un moment parfait.

- si tu refuses mes caresses c'est toi que ça regarde!

Kai enlève sa main de la bouche de sa victime mais la lui plaque sur la nuque avec une poigne de fer, presque jusqu'à lui briser, les os craquent et gémissent. Tala sent sa tête s'alourdir à mesure que le sang s'arrête de passer, il est paralysé par la prise de son agresseur. Kai profite de cette faiblesse pour libérer une main et détache sa ceinture, puis vient le bruit rapide et sec de la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Ce bruit atroce parvient jusqu'au cerveau meurtri de tala, il sait sa fin proche.

Il réussit à se propulser en avant avec un effort surhumain ce qui fait lâcher prise à kai: il est libre mais sonné et fait un effort sans nom pour se traîner vers la porte. Malheureusement pour lui, ses forces ne lui permettent pas de s'enfuir assez rapidement, il a même donné l'occasion à son agresseur de baisser son pantalon. Kai le rattrape aisément et le saisi par la taille, tala tente de résister et se met à genoux pour mieux s'arc-bouter contre la dangereuse étreinte, ce n'est que peine perdue, il ne fait que lui faciliter la tâche.

Kai se laisse tomber à genoux derrière sa victime, la saisi fermement à deux mains et, d'un geste sec, l'attire à lui. La raison du rouquin vacille sous le puissant assaut qui l'empale douloureusement, qui meurtri son corps autant que son esprit et sa dignité. Un râle plaintif meurt dans sa gorge tandis que sa vue se trouble de larmes. Sa conscience semble lui échapper tandis que les assauts se succèdent à même le carrelage glacé de ce vestiaire maudit, une faible résistance qui lui permet de survivre à cette atteinte à son âme. Son bourreau arrive à l'apogée de son plaisir marquant la fin du tourment de sa victime prostrée, il retire après avoir souillé de la plus horrible façon la dignité d'un homme.

Kai se rhabille avec un rire quasi-démoniaque, tandis que l'épave du jeune russe agressé se replie sur elle-même pour trouver un refuge dérisoire dans sa propre chaleur. Sans aucun égard pour sa victime, le dément s'apprête à l'abandonner à son sort…et qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de pauvre tala.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUINNNN! pov talachounet, j'ai fait very bobo, z'allez pas me tuer j'espère? non? tant mieux car il devra souffrir encore un peu pour abtenir son bonheur près de brychka (petit bryan adoré en russe ndlr) mais je ne serai pas plus avare en amour et en tendresse que je ne l'ai été en malheur.!allez je vous laisse baver jusqu'au prochain chap, à trèèès bientôt!


	14. internement

CHAPITRE 14: internement.

D'épaisses brumes protègent l'esprit de la pauvre chose recroquevillée sur le sol glacé de ces vestiaires inconnus, la lumière et les sons n'y arrivent que fortement atténués, il ne perçoit même pas le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant, il n'entend que ce rire atroce qui torture sa conscience. Le bourreau quitte les lieux de son crime mais il ne sait pas encore que le destin va une sorte de justice qui n'épargne ni les victimes ni les agresseurs.

Boris tournait en rond depuis longtemps lui semblait-il, une demi-heure tout au plus dans la réalité. Il s'énerve de plus en plus et perd patience. En passant et repassant dans les couloirs, il avait ramassé Ian qui avait déjà vu tout ce qui l'intéressait, spencer dont l'estomac commençait à se manifester bruyamment et Bryan qui avait épuisé la somme de lecture à sa disposition. Le petit groupe a depuis un moment abandonné l'idée de trouver les vestiaires et se bornaient à rechercher tala, qui est tout aussi introuvable. Le hasard a parfois des voies bien mystérieuses, tout le monde sait qu'on ne trouve ce qu'on cherche que quand on ne le cherche plus. Une petite pancarte annonce une direction: vestiaires hommes. Cette ironie ne fait qu'agacer un peu plus Boris, surtout qu'il pense depuis un moment que son jeune capitaine l'attend précisément dans ces vestiaires introuvables: une situation inextricable! Tout le monde souffle cependant de soulagement: maintenant qu'ils savent ou ils sont, ils n'auront plus à chercher le lendemain matin, du temps de gagné pour dormir un peu plus le matin.

Soudain du bruit attire l'attention du petit groupe dans le couloir à demi envahi par les ombres, un rire semble t-il, mais un rire bien étrange. On presse le pas dans les ténèbres et ils tombent nez à nez avec kai qui sort précisément de ces maudits vestiaires. Outre son rire étrange, il semble différent dans l'ensemble: les yeux vides et vitreux, le corps parcouru de secousses rythmiques et ce rictus de dément accroché aux lèvres. Les russes arrivent à proximité immédiate de leur ancien capitaine, et distinguent à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte l'horreur étendue sur le sol. La faible luminosité du matin accroît encore l'effroyable densité de l'horreur.

Kai se rend compte que ses anciens compagnons ont découvert son méfait mais les brumes pourpres de sa folie le rend effronté à l'extrême:

-vous arrivez trop tard! Maintenant il est à moi, tout à moi!

Le rire inhumain monte de sa gorge comme la mélopée chargée de maléfices de quelque ancien hurlement, ce qui lui reste de raison est en train de disparaître.

Bryan est paralysé un moment par l'effroyable spectacle, les jambes à demi brisées dans la foulée. Sa lucidité lui revient brusquement, autant que la haine et la rage: il s'élance d'un bon vers l'intérieur de la salle, décochant au passage un formidable U-percute au dément. Kai s'effondre comme un pantin désarticulé, projeté en arrière contre la porte qui s'ouvre en entier, le fous est assommé et inconscient. L'autre russe s'effondre lui aussi, à genoux aux côtés de son amour anéanti. Les larmes s'échappent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, formant un torrent qui se précipite à terre en un filet d'eau ténu. Il regarde un moment l'épave sans réaction qui lui arrache le cœur puis, doucement, il soulève la petite silhouette pour la serrer contre sa poitrine en la berçant comme un enfant blessé. Tala, au départ sans aucune réaction finit par suivre le mouvement de berceau, ramenant petit à petit son humanité enfuie à la surface, bientôt il se met à gémir et à pleurer de concert avec son protecteur meurtri.

Kai commence à remonter de son coma mais ce coup a anéanti qui lui restait d'esprit, il se balance maintenant d'avant en arrière en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Boris est moins impressionnable que ses jeunes élèves, toujours figés à la même place, il se dirige vers un téléphone d'urgence et appelle des ambulances.

Le tableau est toujours figé dans le temps quand les sirènes annoncent l'arrivée des secours. Quand les ambulanciers arrivent, ils ramassent en premier, le pantin gémissant qu'ils dirigent d'office vers le service psychiatrique. Il fallu quatre hommes pour arracher le petit corps meurtri des bras de Bryan, d'un côté comme de l'autre les larmes et les cris fusent. Tala se débat vivement dès que quelqu'un le touche et il faut le sangler sur le brancard pour l'emmener vers l'hôpital. Bryan, séparé de tala, fait une crise de nerfs qui lui vaut d'être emmené aussi vers le triste batiment.

Tous les examens pratiqués sur kai montrèrent qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, il passerait le reste de sa vie dans un institut spécialisé. Peut-être une faible consolation pour sa victime mais une grande déception pour qui réclame justice. Au moins aura t-il tout avoué dans les brumes de sa folie, un aveu qui permettra de ne pas torturer le pauvre tala de questions douloureuses.

Tala est maintenant en sécurité. Il dort d'un sommeil agité grâce à des quantités de médicaments destinés à calmer son esprit torturé mais il est certain qu'il ne dormira jamais plus comme avant. Sa vie sera à jamais marquée par cet événement, peut-être en moura t-il par sa propre main s'il ne peut supporter de porter en lui la cicatrice de cette horreur sans nom. Peut-être sa raison l'abandonnera t-elle, emportée par les tourments incommensurables et il rejoindra son bourreau derrières les capitons de l'asile. Peu-être aussi pourra t-il reconstruire sa vie, après de longs efforts, sans pour autant pouvoir jamais oublier la cruauté humaine. Seul l'avenir le dira et, pour l'instant, l'attente semble figer le temps dans les affres de cette peur qui étreint le cœur de Bryan qui se demande, l'esprit abruti de calmants, s'il reverra un jour le tala qu'il aime de toutes ses forces…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voilà un chap qui à une taille normale, et que personne ne vienne se plaindre (je pense particulièrement à une certaine râleuse chronique)! encore et toujours de la souffrance, je suis incorrigible! mais on commence à sentir qu'ils vont s'avouer leurs sentiments, je veux dire quand ils se seront remis. mais il y aura encore quelques chapitres pour les rapprocher tout en douceur et puis je vous quitterais...snif, sniff...pour mieux commencer une nouvelle fic. A et appréciez mon petit cadeau (n'oubliez pas ma petite review).


	15. convalescence

CHAPITRE 15: convalescence.

Bryan ouvrir les yeux le matin suivant, comme tous les matins aurait-on pu croire, mais il les ouvrait sur une insondable abyme de souffrances innommables. Il a repris le contrôle de lui-même et son visage est redevenu de glace, pourtant son cœur laisse échapper des flots de sangs à travers la blessure béante qui le barre. Maintenant plus rien ne compte à part récupérer son tala, ni le beyblade ni même Boris ne pourraient le dévier de son but sans espoir.

La dose de calmants que les médecins lui ont administré hier était si forte qu'il en ressent encore les effets, sa tête lui paraît de plomb, ses yeux semblent vouloir exploser sous la pression et ses membres ne lui répondent qu'au ralenti comme transformés en coton. Pourtant il ne désire qu'une chose, s'arracher à la douceur et à la chaleur de ses draps, affronter le monde mouvant qui vrille son esprit, voir de ses propres yeux l'atrocité qui torture son âme et la serrer très fort contre son cœur. L'amour n'est t-il qu'un nom mielleux pour une insupportable souffrance, un nom qui attire l'homme vers sa perte comme autrefois le chant des sirènes.

Au prix d'efforts quasi-insurmontables, il arrive à se lever et part dans les couloirs, s'aidant des murs pour ne pas tomber car il titube et vacille comme un homme ivre. Il ne sait que vaguement quel est cet endroit, il ne sait pas du tout ou il est maintenant et encore moins ou il va. Il erre péniblement dans les couloirs monochromes et identiques, son esprit embrumé n'est obsédé que par une chose: trouver ce que son corps tout entier réclame à grands cris.

Au bout d'un moment, une infirmière remarque cette ombre silencieuse qui erre dans les couloirs et l'accoste pour savoir ce qui se passe. Elle pose plusieurs questions qui n'arrivent même pas jusqu'à son esprit, il continue son chemin comme un zombie. Alerté par son comportement et le bracelet d'hospital qu'il porte au poignet, l'infirmière appelle un colossal assistant qui entreprend de ramener le malheureux damné dans sa chambre. Mais Bryan se défend violemment quand il s'en saisi, l'assistant le lâche et lui pose la seule question qui touchera son cerveau endolori:

-ou allez vous comme ça?

- veux voir tala, pauvre tala…

L'infirmière fouille un moment sur l'ordinateur pour trouver ce qu'il voulait dire et fini par trouver. Elle appelle un docteur pour lui demander ce qu'il faut faire, en premier lieu il lui répond de le ramener dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose, mais il change d'avis quand il voit la force que déploie le patient pour empêcher qu'on le ramène.

- ça va, emmener le voir son ami un court moment avant de le ramener…

L'assistant pose sa main sur l'épaule du jeune russe qui, par quelque miracle, a comprit qu'on l'emmenait où il voulait. On le guide ainsi dans le dédale des couloirs jusqu'à la chambre du supplicié. Bryan entre dans la chambre blanche et met un peu de temps à comprendre qu'il faut regarder dans le lit. Il s'approche d'un pas incertain et regarde dans les draps immaculés comme va son camarade. Tala est étendu raidement sur le matelas de l'hôpital, le visage et les mains crispés par un sommeil artificiel troublé, tout son corps trahi une grande souffrance psychique. Une impressionnante quantité de tuyau déversent leurs contenus dans ses veines, ainsi qu'un masque qui l'oxygène mais qui masque aussi à demi son petit visage blanc. À la vue de ce spectacle à fendre le cœur, le pauvre Bryan fond en larmes, ce qui rends plus difficile encore sa progression vers le lit. Arrivé au chevet de son capitaine, il s'assied un peu près de son ami, pleure un moment sur les draps blancs puis prend doucement la main de celui qu'il aime. Il lui parle longtemps sans que ce qu'il dit soit compréhensible, il s'excuse souvent aussi tout en pleurant, caresse le front plissé par la douleur et redouble de tristesse.

L'assistant vient le rechercher pour le reconduire vers sa chambre, il doit quasiment l'arracher de la compagnie de son compagnon. C'est encore une fois au milieu des larmes et des cris qu'on les sépare. Une fois dans sa chambre, on le réinstalle dans son lit ou il pleure longtemps tout seul puis il s'endort lourdement par la fatigue de son escapade et la crise de larme qui lui a arraché ses dernières forces. Il ne se réveillera que le lendemain matin, après près de vingt quatre heures de sommeil agité.

Un deuxième matin dans la froide blancheur de l'établissement de soins pour Bryan, il se réveille néanmoins dans un meilleur état que la veille. La crise du jour précédent avait permis au surplus de pression de s'échapper, il se sent maintenant plus à même de réfléchir posément à ce qu'il arrive. Il remet cependant à plus tard sa petite séance de réflexion pour aller visiter tala. Il repart dans les couloirs, sans tituber cette fois, mais il ne se souvient pas du chemin emprunté la veille pour atteindre l'autre chambre. Il tourne un moment sans trouver ce qu'il cherche puis se décide à demander à un membre du personnel, bien qu'il ait horreur de devoir demander quelque chose. Il réussit à retrouver le même bureau qu'hier et c'est la même infirmière qui pianote sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il s'approche silencieusement, attend qu'elle ait fini ce qu'elle faisait pour lui poser la question. Elle lui indique un couloir et un numéro de chambre, il l'en remercie et part dans le couloir indiqué. Quelques mètres à peine parcourus et il tombe sur la pièce recherchée, il lui avait semblé hier qu'il s'était écoulé des heures entre le fameux bureau et la chambre de tala.

La porte est fermée, Bryan ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour entrer dignement, s'il doit entrer directement ou frapper, s'il doit prendre un ton froid ou chaleureux, bref le genre de questions stupides qu'on se pose quand on est impressionné par la personne en face de soi.. Il se décide à frapper, c'est une voix féminine qui lui répond. Il entre et se prépare mentalement au pire. La jeune infirmière au chevet du rouquin s'efface rapidement pour les laisser seuls. Comme la veille, il s'approche doucement du lit et s'arrête au chevet.

Il est étonné de voir son ami éveillé, enfin les yeux ouverts, car, bien qu'il ne semble plus dormir, il ne bouge pas d'un cil. Au moins ne semble t-il plus autant souffrir, mais c'est sûrement grâce à l'impressionnante quantité de produit que les médecins lui ont injecté. Bryan contemple un instant le visage pâle et lisse de son capitaine, si tranquille et lisse qu'on eu dit qu'il contemplait l'immensité du monde. Seuls ses yeux, vides et vagues, trahissent son état de prostration.

À ce moment, le grincement de la porte tire le russe de ses pensées, il se retourne pour dévisager le nouveau venu. C'est boris qui entre à grands pas et s'arrête, surpris de trouver là ses deux élèves réunis.

- tiens, tu es déjà debout!

- hnn!

- bon alors je n'aurais à dire qu'une fois ce que j'ai à vous annoncer, ça m'arrange. Voilà, en premier, tala n'a plus à s'en faire car Kai à été rapatrié vers la Russie ou il passera le reste de ses jours dans un asile, une bonne chose de faite. Ensuite, nous aussi on retourne en Russie ce soir, la direction du tournoi nous a dispensés d'y participer au vu de ce qui s'est passé. Bryan, tu reviens à l'hôtel pour préparer les affaires.

Le russe aux cheveux lavande se retire pour se préparer à partir tandis que boris discute avec les infirmières et les médecins des modalités du transport du malade. Une fois la mise au point terminée, boris repasse chercher son élève dans sa chambre pour retourner à l'hôtel. L'accueil des deux autres russes est plutôt chaleureux mais ça ne ravi en rien Bryan que tourmentent d'autres soucis. Son malaise atteint son paroxysme quand il se retrouve seul dans la chambre double où son ami manque cruellement, plus encore car la tâche de préparer les affaires de tala lui revient. Il s'attelle à la tâche, laborieusement, tandis que roulent sur ses joues les larmes, traçant des sillons humides sur son visage impassible. Il s'efforce d'être de glace mais, s'il réussit à garder ses traits figés, les larmes forcent le barrage de sa volonté pour écouler la peine de son cœur.

Il se réjouit intérieurement de repartir pour pouvoir revoir son camarade, et encore plus de retrouver les paysages familiers et rassurant de leur Russie où, peut-être, tala pourra se remettre de ce terrible événement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

je sais, j'ai été longue mais c'est pas ma faute, j'ai été très occupée et j'en suis la première désolée! mais voilà un chap pour vous. je vous signale en passant que j'ai ouvert un compte sur fanart central pour mes dessins alors si ça vous tente...Allez A


	16. voyage de retour

CHAPITRE 16: voyage de retour

Une fois la mise au point terminée, Boris repasse chercher son élève dans sa chambre pour retourner à l'hôtel. L'accueil des deux autres russes est plutôt chaleureux mais ça ne ravi en rien Bryan que tourmentent d'autres soucis. Son malaise atteint son paroxysme quand il se retrouve seul dans la chambre double où son ami manque cruellement, plus encore car la tâche de préparer les affaires de tala lui revient. Il s'attelle à la tâche, laborieusement, tandis que roulent sur ses joues les larmes, traçant des sillons humides sur son visage impassible. Il s'efforce d'être de glace mais, s'il réussit à garder ses traits figés, les larmes forcent le barrage de sa volonté pour écouler la peine de son cœur.

Il se réjouit intérieurement de repartir pour pouvoir revoir son camarade, et encore plus de retrouver les paysages familiers et rassurant de leur Russie où, peut-être, tala pourra se remettre de ce terrible événement.

Le gros car s'arrête devant l'hôtel, les quatre paires de mains embarquent les bagages à peine défaits avant de se diriger vers le triste hôpital pour chercher le membre manquant de leur équipe. Cette fois, personne ne partage l'immense véhicule avec l'équipe russe.

Le vrombissement du moteur s'arrête sur la devanture de l'établissement blanc, mais Bryan n'a rien entendu du boucan mécanique tant il était absorbé dans ses pensées. Maintenant qu'il est proche de l'objet de son affection, son attention est revenue et est intensément rivée sur les grandes portes en attendant qu'apparaisse tala.

Étonnamment, c'est debout et en marchant qu'il paraît entre les lourdes portes de bois, mais son expression indifférente n'a pas changé. Il marche par réflexe, guidé dans sa direction par la main de Boris, posée sur son épaule. Il faut cependant le porter un peu pour monter l'escalier du car, c'est spencer qui se charge de soulever comme un fétu de paille la petite silhouette inerte. Spencer doit avoir remarqué quelque chose à propos des sentiments de Bryan car il pose son capitaine su le siège à côté de ce dernier. Bryan est étonné mais un petit acquiescement de la part du grand blond lui signifie qu'il ne considère pas cela comme anormal.

Le bus redémarre dans un grand bruit, tala reste raide sur son siège tandis que Bryan surveille attentivement d'un œil si tout va bien. Les perfusions qui lui ont été enlevées avant de partir commencent à perdre leur effet durant le trajet vers l'aéroport. Les derniers effets se dissipent grâce à l'activité physique effectuée à l'aéroport, marcher jusqu'à l'intérieur, attendre que les bagages soient enregistrés puis monter jusque dans l'avion.

Peu à peu, les yeux d'azur sortent de leur mutisme, le vague disparaît, ils peuvent enfin fixer leur attention sur un objet. Il regarde un peu autour de lui dans l'avion mais ces efforts le fatiguent visiblement très fort. Spencer s'était attribué le rôle de chaperon et installe encore une fois tala à côté de bryan. Tala fixe un moment les motifs du tissu du siège devant lui, puis jette un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, enfin il s'arrête sur le visage de son voisin. Cette fois, Bryan ne peut se contraindre à prendre l'air détaché et accueille le regard de son capitaine avec attention.

Tala est tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrive plus à se tenir droit, il vacille un peu en fixant le visage de Bryan, lui donnant l'ai d'un enfant mort de fatigue. Soudain, il dessine un petit sourire sur son visage jusque là sans expression, puis se penche pour se blottir contre Bryan, le nez dans la fourrure de sa veste, avec un sourire béat. Le pauvre Bryan ne sait comment réagir, tiraillé entre la joie de l'avoir si près de lui et la peur que cela ne le mette mal à l'aise une fois remis. Il regarde d'un air perdu autour de lui, croise le regard dépité de boris puis le visage de spencer. Le blond lui fait un sourire approbateur et attendri qui rassure un peu Bryan sur ce qu'il doit faire.

Tala blotti contre son flanc, il passe son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rassurer et le soutenir. Plus rien autour de lui n'a d'importance, même le bruyant décollage ne l'atteint pas. Le long voyage passe comme une seconde entre la contemplation béate de son amour et le sommeil doux et sucré, blotti l'un contre l'autre dans la douceur de la cabine.

Bryan espère que ce moment ne sera pas le dernier contact entre eux car il redoute que, une fois l'effet des médicaments terminé, tala ne sombre dans le mutisme, la peur où peut-être même la folie. Le jeune et fier russe ne pourras peu-être pas supporter de vivre ainsi, et Bryan pourrait le perdre définitivement. Le russe espère, mais il sait qu'il ne pourra rien changer, ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Alors il se contente d'apprécier au mieux ce moment de répit, de s'imprégner de la douceur et du calme de ce moment privilégié.

L'avion se pose enfin sur le territoire russe et tout le monde semble en être satisfait, mais il reste encore du chemin en car pour atteindre l'abbaye. Les russes essayent doucement de réveiller le rapatrié mais tala semble dormir profondément et calmement, si bien qu'ils décident de ne pas le réveiller, le brave spencer est bien assez fort pour lui servir de jambes jusqu'à son réveil. Le grand blond le porte jusqu'au car, tala reste dans les bras de Morphée tout le voyage par les routes et spencer le porte à nouveau quand ils arrivent aux portes de l'abbaye. Cette fois, ils sont chez eux et cela pourra peut-être effacer la cruauté de ce monde. C'est une note positive qui achève cette journée quand le jeune capitaine russe retrouve en ronronnant les draps de son propre lit, sous l'œil amical de ian et spencer, et le regard un peu plus qu'amical de bryan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

encore une petit chapitre avant noël! regalez vous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos reviews. pour répondre à une certaine question, oui je me lancerai bien dans un petit kaiXtala (normal!!!) un de ses jours...allez A


	17. l’éveil de la conscience

CHAPITRE 17: l'éveil de la conscience.

La veille, un sommeil de plomb avait recouvert la nuit, les démolition boys enfin de retour était à la fois ravis de rentrer et anxieux quant à la suite. La nuit est passée à présent et des yeux commencent à s'ouvrir dans la lumière naissante du jour mais ce ne sont pas ceux de l'équipe russe qui dormira encore un moment, épuisée par les précédents évènements. Boris lui est déjà debout car lui n'a pas de cœur à déchirer de tristesse.

Plus tard que d'habitude, mais très tôt pour nous, trois des démolition boys se réveillent et se lèvent pour affronter le reste du monde. Bryan est aussi silencieux que d'habitude mais une question lui brûle les lèvres depuis ce fameux jour et il est soulagé que ce soit ses deux compagnons qui posent la question à sa place:

- dites bois, on voudrait vous poser une question…euh… est ce qu'il se remettra?

- sûrement, de toute façon rien n'est insurmontable! Mais je crains que ça prenne un peu de temps…

Il peu bien parler, rien n'est insurmontable! On voit que sa vie à lui a toujours été facile…mais Bryan espère de tout son cœur que ce soit vrai. De toute façon il n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre.

Quelques heures après ces coéquipiers, alors que ces derniers sont toujours attablés dans la cuisine en train de discuter, un petit grincement de la porte annonce le rouquin qui arrive dans la pièce. Tout le monde est effaré et regarde le capitaine avec des yeux de « merlan frit », et le rouquin semble le premier étonné de cet effet qu'a fait son entrée dans la cuisine. Le jeune russe fait une moue stupéfaite par l'attention qu'on lui porte et paraît désarçonné par la question qui lui est posée de concert par tous ses camarades:

- ça va tala?

- bein oui ça va! Pourquoi?

Silence perplexe dans la pièce, un ange passe et voyant que ces coéquipiers ne sont pas près de lui répondre:

- à propos, on est revenu en Russie? Comment ça ce fait, je me souviens pas…je me souviens même pas de ce foutu tournois…on a gagné?

Boris lève un bras pour imposer le silence aux autres occupants de la pièce:

- tu ne te souviens pas?

- non, de rien! On a gagné?

- à vrai dire, on a pas participé!

- pourquoi? Et on ne s'est pas fait sanctionner?

- non, on avait une bonne raison…

- une bonne raison?

- tu as eu …un accident!

- un accident? J'ai pas l'air blessé! Quoi comme accident?

- rien de grave puisque tu n'es même pas blessé!

Habitué aux réponses vagues de la part de son tuteur, le rouquin accepte ces explications comme satisfaisantes et suffisantes, il hausse les épaules et va s'attabler près des autres.

Il va s'asseoir entre le grand spencer qui le regarde d'un air bienveillant et le silencieux Bryan qu'il apprécie de retrouver sans en dévoiler les raisons, bien sûr. Il commence à se beurrer une tartine et mange rapidement, tous se lèvent ensemble. Pour la première fois sûrement, Boris a un geste sympathique pour son élève et vient près de lui pour lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos. La réaction du rouquin n'est pas tout à fait celle espérée: un grand cri et une violente retraite viennent couronner cette action pourtant partie de bons sentiments. Toute la petite assistance sursaute violemment tandis que tala se met en position de protection, un bras au-dessus de la tête comme pour parer un coup dangereux. Boris se mord les doigts de cette première sympathie, il voit un peu mieux pourquoi il n'est jamais sympathique!

Quand tala se rend compte de son action, il devient rouge comme une tomate et bafouille d'un air gêné:

- j'suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Boris se remémore vaguement ses cours d'université et notamment ses quelques heures de psychologie (qui n'ont pas dû lui servir très souvent, soit dit en passant!) et prend la décision de laisser les choses ou elles en sont. Maintenant qu'il a vu comment son élève réagit à son traumatisme, il va contacter un de ses collègues psychiatre pour se renseigner sur la meilleure façon d'agir.

- c'est rien, ça doit venir de ton accident!

Tala accepte ça en bloc et s'éclipse comme un voleur, gêné comme il est!

Boris se rend dans son bureau d'un pas lent, plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant comment exposer au mieux le cas de son élève. Une fois le téléphone décroché, la discussion s'étira en longueur pendant une bonne heure mais ce temps n'est guère perdu car les précisions du psy ont largement éclairé nombre de points ambigus. Les conclusions de l'homme de métier sont assez banales: premièrement, tala ne se souvient de rien à cause d'un choc traumatique, la mémoire lui reviendra doucement pour ne pas trop le déstabiliser, il faut lui parler modérément de ce qui lui est arrivé et ne surtout pas lui cacher, il faudra longuement discuter des souvenirs qui lui reviendront en mémoire pour dédramatiser la situation. Deuxièmement, ces réactions violentes sont provoquées par une mémoire inconsciente, puisque c'est un homme qui lui a fait du mal, aucun autre garçon ne pourra le toucher avant qu'il ait surmonté son traumatisme. Et enfin, il faut le mettre à l'abri des questions gênantes qui pourraient aggraver son mal-être. Tout ça est très réjouissant et ça risque de prendre un temps fou. Cela n'arrange pas Boris qui n'a guère la fibre maternelle, surtout que ça risque d'influer sur ses performances de beybladeur.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voilà, encore un chapitre! il n'en rete plus beaucoup à faire mais je ne m'arrêterais pas pour autant! allez, lisez et laissez une petite trace de votre passage! si je n'ai pas updater jusque là: BONNES FÊTES A TOUS!


	18. l’étendue des dégâts

CHAPITRE 18: l'étendue des dégâts.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de l'équipe russe dans son pays natal. Tala ne se souvenait toujours pas de ce qui lui était arrivé mais il sentait en lui-même que ça devait être grave car, plusieurs fois, il s'était violemment défendu du moindre contact physique avec ses camarades. Outre la première réaction avec Boris, spencer avait essayé de rattraper son capitaine pour ne pas qu'il tombe et s'était retrouvé avec quelque petit animal hurlant et gesticulant entre les mains, Ian s'amusait fréquemment à le faire sursauter en le touchant au passage et un inconnu s'était promptement ramassé un gnon pour lui avoir posé la main sur l'épaule pour lui demander l'heure, autant dire qu'un certain périmètre de sécurité s'était établi autour de lui.

Mais ce matin n'est pas comme les autres, le réveil est somme toutes assez violent pour le rouquin en raison d'un atroce cauchemar dont il ne se souvient que de quelques bribes floues, en plus il est trempé de sueur. Il prend une douche pour enlever cette sensation poisseuse de son corps et repense à son cauchemar pendant que l'eau chaude détend un peu son corps crispé. Il fait un inventaire des différentes choses qui pourraient lui faire deviner ce qui ne va pas chez lui: n'accepte pas qu'un autre garçon le touche…fait des rêves bizarres avec deux mecs ensemble…etc. il continue à réfléchir tout en se savonnant, jusqu'au moment ou il arrive à ses parties intimes et qu'il long frisson de dégoût lui parcours l'échine. C'est une chose à ajouter, rien que de penser à ça et il a envie de vomir même s'il s'agit du sien. D'ailleurs, depuis ce jour là, il fait pipi assis pour ne pas avoir à le toucher et la douche est un moment pénible, pourtant, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, toucher a toujours été plutôt agréable. Ces pensées gênantes commencent à le lasser et il les chasse sans ménagement en sortant de sa douche.

L'entraînement fut comme tous les autres et après ils se retrouvent dans la salle commune pour se détendre un peu. Un évènement majeur vient frapper la petite assemblée de plein fouet: tala se souvient, en plein milieu de la soirée, la mémoire débloquée par un événement d'apparence anodin. Ian commence à s'agiter vers le milieu de la soirée, c'est toujours comme ça, il s'agite une fois qu'il s'ennuie et s'ennuie une fois qu'il a épuisé le stock de choses intéressantes à faire. Et quand il s'agite, il passe son temps à ennuyer les autres. Il n'oserait pas s'attaquer à Bryan de peur de se faire démolir, il ne peut pas non plus s'en prendre à tala sinon c'est Boris qui va le démolir…alors c'est à la bonne pâte de spencer qui se choppe la petite peste. Au bout d'un moment à se faire harceler de tous les côtés sans sourcilier, le grand blond commence à en avoir marre et attrape le petit russe par le collet pour le calmer mais Ian lui lance une insulte qui réclame châtiment. Spencer est bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses mots mais il n'est pas partisan de la violence et s'y prend autrement: il plaque le sale gosse par-terre et s'assied dessus! Un petit moment comme ça lui fera passer l'envie de recommencer.

Ian accepte d'abord son châtiment avec un air de triomphe puis déchante quand il s'aperçoit que spencer est décidé à rester comme ça. Il commence par s'insurger contre ces méthodes mais se heurte au silence de son juge, il commence alors à se remuer dans touS les sens puis commence à crier. Tala, qui observait la scène de son fauteuil, commence à trembler comme une feuille et entre en prostration. Ensuite quand Ian commence à crier, lui aussi pousse un cri d'animal blessé avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

L'attitude de leur capitaine interpelle les autres démolition boys, spencer se lève d'un bond tandis que Ian cesse de crier, Bryan, lui est paralysé dans l'attente de savoir ce qui va se passer. Le grand blond s'approche du rouquin avec sa bienveillance habituelle et, voyant tala en pleurs, tente de le réconforter en lui parlant doucement. Mais ça ne suffit pas, ça ne calme même pas le torrent de larmes et les gémissements plaintifs, il tente alors une autre solution qui s'avère désastreuse: il pose sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, oubliant au passage son traumatisme, ce qui fait passer le rouquin de la prostration à l'agitation extrême. Il se débat, s'enfuit, crie et pleure de plus belle; spencer est décontenancé, il se recule le plus loin possible, comprenant qu'il fait plus de mal que de bien.

Toute cette agitation alerte Boris qui arrive au pas de course, il beugle au passage sur les pauvres demolition boys avant d'aller à l'infirmerie pour chercher des calmants. Une fois revenu, il constate qu'un gros problème se pose: pour les lui injecter, il faut l'attraper! Il se lance à la poursuite de la petite chose tremblante qui lui échappe à maintes reprises et il finit par rameuter Ian et spencer pour l'aider dans sa difficile tâche. Rien à faire, même à trois ils n'arrivent pas à s'en saisir suffisamment longtemps pour injecter les calmants. Boris finit par se demander comment kai a réussit à l'immobiliser à lui tout seul, la folie doit donner une force surhumaine!

Pendant cette chasse vaine, Bryan est toujours pétrifié sur son fauteuil, incapable de bouger ou d'aider la petite entreprise. Tala se faufile dans tous les sens, glissant entre les doigts de ses poursuivants. La technique des trois assaillants se perfectionne par essais-erreurs et le rouquin se fait talonner de plus en plus près, ce qui ne lui plait guère, il met deux fois plus d'ardeur à leur échapper. Au hasard de leur chasse, les trois secouristes débutants repoussent leur proie vers le centre de pièce, tentant un encerclement fauve, cette manœuvre n'échappe pas à la petite créature paniquée qui semble s'affoler au point de risquer de défaillir. Il recule peureusement devant son plus féroce assaillant, armé d'une impressionnante seringue, et se dirige vers le fauteuil de bryan.

Tala s'approche de plus en plus près, lentement car il tente de trouver une faille dans le filet circulaire, et finit par arriver à une enjambée à peine du siège du dernier démolition boys. À ce moment, un éclair se forme dans l'esprit jusque là embrumé du russe, peut-être l'ancestral instinct de la chasse lui dicte t-il sa conduite, il bondit de son siège et se saisit de la proie traquée. Un grand cri traverse l'abbaye comme le hurlement d'un loup à l'agonie. Bryan tient tala entre ses bras puissants, une proie épuisée par la traque et dont le cœur est à la limite de l'arrêt tellement il bat vite. Mais point de mise à mort ou de festin cannibale, Bryan commence à bercer doucement la petite chose qui se calme un peu, comme il l'avait déjà fait il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Boris en profite pour se glisser vers eux à pas de loup, mais Bryan l'interrompt en levant le bras: il va s'en occuper maintenant. Il berce encore un moment tala, les cris s'étaient tus, les larmes cessèrent et il ne reste que le réconfort accueillant de bras amis pour adoucir la souffrance du rouquin que les sanglots font hoqueter doucement. Une fois le calme revenu, le russe aux cheveux lavande desserre sa prise de fer, son protégé ne songe plus à fuir mais, au contraire se blotti contre lui à la recherche du contact rassurant.

Il ne reste plus grand chose d'humanité dans le fin corps épuisé, il ne reste que la peur, la souffrance et la fatigue en insondables Abymes pour la conscience. Il ne confiera pas ses malheurs aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui lui ferait du bien maintenant est une bonne nuit de sommeil. Bryan soulève son capitaine comme un fétu de paille, avec d'infinies précautions pour épargner le corps meurtri, et le porte jusqu'à la chambre du rouquin. Il pose délicatement son fardeau dans les douces couvertures, caresse un moment le visage tranquille pour le rassurer puis, quand son capitaine s'endort, il se glisse au dehors sans un bruit.

Tout le monde est éreinté par la dure journée et la soirée agitée, tous vont se coucher avec l'inquiétude au cœur mais on avisera demain de comme s'y prendre pour adoucir le chagrin de ce pauvre tala.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS! voilà un petit cadeau qui fera plaisir à tous j'espère. un peu plus long cette fois, il faut des détails pour bien mettre dans l'ambiance d'un chapitre d'action (personne s'en plaindra je suppose). allez à bientôt!


	19. l‘union fait la force

CHAPITRE 19: l'union fait la force.

Le réveil fut douloureux tout comme le sommeil de la nuit pour l'équipe russe. À présent, trois des démolition boys sont attablés dans la cuisine, Ian et spencer se plaignent des courbatures de l'exercice de la veille et Bryan tente de faire passer un redoutable mal de tête. Bryan est inquiet mais quelque peu rassuré par sa visite matinale dans la chambre du rouquin, il s'est glissé dans sa chambre juste après son réveil pour constater que son protégé dormait toujours paisiblement mais ça ne lui disait pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

La première surprise du matin vint de Boris: il s'est levé bien tard aujourd'hui, un peu après ses élèves, et débarque dans la cuisine tel qu'il est sorti du lit semble t-il: un long T-shirt blanc en guise de pyjama, de hautes chaussettes informes en laine grise, son manteau vert jeté sur les épaules pour couper le froid matinal, les cheveux en bataille et, par-dessus tout, pas encore rasé! Un spectacle peu engageant qui fait pourtant rire les jeunes russes, au moins une petite note de légèreté dans la tourmente de ces derniers temps. Surtout que leur tuteur n'est pas en état de se défendre: les grosses lunettes cachent des yeux bouffis qui trahissent un sommeil court et agité, le cerveau semble tout aussi bouffi et, incapable d'articuler quelque chose, boris éructe des grognements mous de protestation et, sans oublier le plus drôle, une démarche raide à la façon d'un zombie pour composer avec ses propres courbatures. Il ne faudra lui parler qu'après une bonne tasse de café!

Une fois boris dans de meilleures dispositions, c'est à dire une demi-heure plus tard et un demi-litre de café serré par-dessus, la conversation à proprement parler, on ne peut compter les vannes et les piques des jeunes russes comme conversation, peut commencer. Naturellement, le premier sujet est tala, tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui. Boris leur fait un petit topo sur les traumatismes etc. et leur explique qu'il va falloir du temps pour se reconstruire, un peu comme de la rééducation après un accident. Un petit moment de silence suit, chacun réfléchit à ce qu'il peu faire pour aider leur capitaine. Boris lance alors, apparemment plus parce qu'il pense à haute voix qu'intentionnellement,

- Bryan est le mieux placé pour s'occuper de lui avec ce qu'il a entre eux…

Tout le monde sursaute, en particulier le principal intéressé qui manque de s'étrangler avec une gorgée de lait.

Il redoute que les autres aient découvert sa « faiblesse » et tend attentivement l'oreille à ce qui suit, en chœur: - et qu'est ce qu'il y a entre tala et Bryan ?

Il est évident que les deux démolition boys ont compris depuis longtemps mais ils savent qu'ils doivent redouter que leur tuteur l'apprenne, quand on pense à sa réaction quand il a appris pour kai et Tyson.

- euh…étant donné qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le toucher…

S'étrangle boris en réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire, soudain tout couvert de sueur froide. Spencer semble le plus disposé à mettre les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toutes, il lève un sourcil suspicieux sur la réplique de son tuteur. Boris sent qu'il est temps d'éclaircir la situation, sous le regard de spencer et les yeux étrécis de Bryan qui souhaite de toutes ses forces qu'on ne parle pas de ça.

- bon ça va…je sais pour…m'enfin, on peut pas le rater!

C'est vrai que leur attitude l'un envers l'autre dans ces moments difficiles suggère un très fort lien entre eux. Et à spencer de demander platement et sans tourner autour du pot:

- et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait?

- que voulez-vous que je fasse maintenant? Si j'arrache Bryan à tala je vais le perdre, vous croyez vraiment qu'on trouve des capitaines de niveau mondial à tous les coins de rues?

Répondit boris après un moment de réflexion, sur un ton qu'il veut désinvolte et détaché. C'est au tour de Ian de renifler l'arnaque et de prendre un air incrédule qui met boris mal à l'aise et le fait craquer:

- c'est l'époque, M! Il y a des homo partout, je vais pas leur interdire de faire ce que beaucoup d'autres font!

OUWWWA! Une pointe de modernisme chez boris, dommage qu'ils n'aient pas d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ça!

Maintenant que boris a dit le fond de sa pensée, tous les yeux se tournent vers bryan. Celui-ci était resté bouche bée depuis le début mais, en voyant que tout le monde le regarde, il baisse les yeux et triture un coin de nappe en devenant rouge tomate. Boris lève la gêne qui s'interpose entre eux:

- bon alors c'est toi qui t'en occupe?

Bryan bégaye un moment puis prend une profonde respiration:

- bah, gue….OUI!

- bon, le débat est clos, on en parle plus!

Boris s'éclipse rapidement pour aller s'habiller, trop heureux de couper court à cette conversation gênante. Ian et spencer retourne à leur déjeuner pour ne pas rajouter de gêne sur Bryan pendant que celui-ci se sert une deuxième aspirine.

Un point de réglé mais la guerre n'est pas gagnée!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oh tout mignon petit brichka! et ce sera encore plus mignon dans le prochain qui, entre nous, est colossal, le double des autres, et fort en émotions! alors réjouissez vous et laissez plein de reviews pour que je le mette vite en ligne! surtout que, des chapitres, il en reste plus beaucoup...


	20. la mémoire dans la peau

CHAPITRE 20: la mémoire dans la peau.

Le pâle soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel quand le rouquin ouvre ses yeux d'azur, pourtant il se sent toujours vidé de toute force. Il paresse un peu dans la chaleur de ses draps, essayant d'amoindrir le terrible mal de tête qui lui vrille le crâne, mais sans essayer pour le moment de se rappeler ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Une fois immobile, blotti dans les couvertures, la chambre redevenue silencieuse sans les bruissements des tissus laisse filtrer jusqu'à lui les bruits de l'abbaye. Il entend les voix de ses camarades qui viennent de la cuisine toute proche et se décide à se lever. Il sort tel quel de sa chambre, en boxer et avec son éternel pull bleu, ayant tout de même fait l'effort de se chausser pour s'isoler du froid glacial des pavés du couloir et de la cuisine.

Tala arrive sans un bruit dans la cuisine animée, ce qui a pour effet de faire sursauter ses compatriotes. Il articule un bonjour nonchalant avant de s'attabler et de commencer à se préparer une tartine. Tout le monde le regarde d'un air interdit, il commence à s'habituer vu le nombre de fois où ça lui est arrivé ces derniers temps! C'est Ian qui parle en premier:

- alors, laisse moi deviner…tu ne te souviens pas encore?

- j'ai pas encore essayé, après l'aspirine peut-être…

Et au tour de spencer:

- ah non, pas peut-être! Souviens-toi en et ça nous évitera de recommencer à te courir après! Tu te souviens qu'on t'a poursuivi?

- vaguement…

- et je suppose que tu ne te demandes même pas pourquoi…

- non, pas pour le moment, après l'aspirine…

Devant la désinvolture de son capitaine le blond se résigne à attendre qu'il l'ait prise son aspirine.

Le rouquin ne se presse pas, non par paresse mais simplement parce qu'il est tellement courbatu qu'il a du mal à mâcher sa tartine, ce qui a le don d'éprouver la patience de ses coéquipiers. Même Bryan est sur des charbons ardents, pour des raisons plus intimes bien sûr, mais il sent qu'il va falloir activer les choses sinon on n'y sera encore demain. Il se lève sèchement, ce qui fait à nouveau sursauter l'assemblée et, comble de malchance, fait arrêter tala de manger tandis qu'il regarde son ami.

- je vais te la faire ton aspirine, ça nous avancera!

Dit-il sur un ton hautain et détaché dans l'espoir de lever d'éventuels soupçons de sa part quant à ses sentiments et, voyant que le rouquin le fixe toujours avec des yeux agrandis, d'ajouter:

- et toi, continue de manger! On va pas y passer la semaine!

Tala semble surpris de la rudesse du ton et regarde spencer d'un air étonné, celui-ce se contente de hocher la tête pour lui donner raison. Le rouquin recommence son laborieux travail de mastication pendant que crépite le comprimé d'aspirine dans son verre que Bryan vient poser devant lui.

Une fois qu'il a terminé de manger et qu'il a pris son aspirine, les autres reviennent à la charge:

- alors tu peux essayer de te souvenir?

- attendez cinq minutes, que le cachet passe effet…

- non on a assez attendu!

- pff…de vagues bribes: une course poursuite…des cris…une énorme seringue…c'est tout!

- on ne te demande pas de te souvenir comment ça c'est passé mais pourquoi!

- aucune idée!

Bryan, est nonchalamment appuyé sur son coude, suggère une bonne idée:

- pourquoi tu n'irais pas à reculons pour retrouver tes souvenirs: tu pars de la course poursuite et tu remonte jusqu'au « pourquoi »!

- OUWWA! Une idée de génie pour notre Bryan, on sent la motivation…

Ce sous entendu glissé de concert par Ian et spencer avec un petit air entendu crispe le jeune russe qui se redresse bien droit sur son siège:

- c'est ce que j'applique pour me rappeler ce que j'ai fait la veille quand je suis bourré!

- Bof, je vais essayer…

Dit tala en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise, concentrant sur lui l'attention des deux autres, ce qui soulage grandement Bryan qui a eu chaud aux fesses.

- alors, la grosse seringue…

-oui…

- mmm… la course poursuite…**parce que vous voulez me l'enfoncer dans le cul votre engin**!

- oui…pourquoi voulais t-on te l'enfoncer dans le cul…

- euh, parce que je courrais partout comme un fou?

- oui, pourquoi est ce que tu courrais partout comme un fou…

- mmm, j'avais peur…

- oui, de quoi avais tu peur…

- euh, parce spencer m'avait touché…**tu vois c'est de ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas me toucher!** tu sais ce que ça me fait pour le moment…

- oh, oh, du calme…rappelle toi pourquoi spencer t'a touché…

- bof…là je sèche…joker??

Tala visiblement n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir sans oublier qu'il ne semble pas en avoir envie, il est maintenant penché en arrière, sa chaise un équilibre sur deux pieds tandis qu'il regarde le plafond. Il s'amuse avec une cuillère qui traînait sur la table, ignorant ses compagnons. Mais spencer le ramène vite fait sur terre avec sa grosse voix:

**- alors tu te décides oui ou non!**

- oui, oui…

Dit tala que l'éclat de voix avait quelque peu secoué, continuant cependant à triturer sa cuillère pour bien montrer que cet interrogatoire l'ennuyait:

- alors… j'étais dans mon fauteuil quand tu m'as touché…un peu avant, tu punissais Ian qui t'avait emmerdé… tu étais assis dessus tandis qu'il beuglait comme un veau…

Soudain, le fait de se rappeler la scène déclenche le même mécanisme que la veille. La chaise retombe lourdement sur ses quatre pieds, la cuillère échappe des doigts pétrifiés pour s'écraser par-terre avec un bruit cristallin tandis que tala reste bouche bée, les yeux fixes et étrécis. Les autres commencent à paniquer, s'il recommençait à s'agiter comme hier? Mais cette fois il ne semble pas vouloir engager une folle course poursuite. Les trois autres démolition boys se préparent tout de même au pire en attendant une réaction de la part de leur capitaine.

Tala commence par grommeler des sons inaudibles qui se transforment en paroles incompréhensibles puis en bégayement indistinct:

- Kai…il m'a…FAIT DU MAL…

La phrase se termine en étranglement guttural dans le fond de sa gorge tandis qu'un flot de larmes l'aveugle et qu'il sanglote comme une fillette. Il se cache les yeux avec les mains pour ne pas que le monde puisse voir à quel point le torrent salé est épais et il se balance doucement en d'avant en arrière tandis que la marée douloureuse de souvenirs l'assaille. Le pauvre spencer en a le cœur brisé, il faut dire que son imposante stature cache un grand sensible, mais il sait qu'il ne peut céder à sa furieuse envie de prendre la pauvre petite chose dans ses bras pour la consoler, au risque de faire plus de mal que de bien. Ian aussi est triste pour son ami mais il n'a pas la fibre maternelle de son colossal ami, lui non plus ne sait quoi faire pour aider. Bryan lui est simplement pétrifié sur sa chaise, il n'a pas encore le tour de main avec ces sentiments tout récents.

Les sanglots résonnent un moment dans la pièce aseptisée à l'ambiance lourde tandis qu'aucun des trois spectateurs ne sait quoi faire. Mais spencer semble être un surdoué de l'affection dans l'abbaye et il s'indigne intérieurement de la passivité de Bryan, il devrait aider son compagnon mais il comprend aussi son indécision. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il va lui montrer la voie: il pose sur lui un regard impérieux mais bienveillant qui semble signifier au grand bêta qu'il doit s'occuper de sa petite moitié. Un regard bientôt doublé de celui de ian qui copie avantageusement son grand compagnon pour ne pas être celui qui ne fait rien. Bryan les regarde l'un puis l'autre, l'air impuissant puis prend une grande respiration. Il se lève de sa chaise et contourne la table d'un pas hésitant.

Arrivé tout à côté de son capitaine en sanglots, l'air embarrassé, il ne sait quoi faire et reste planté comme un poireau. Mais un coup d'œil réprobateur du grand blond l'incite, pour ne pas dire le force, à agir et quoi de mieux que d'écouter son cœur… il pose d'abord une main autour de l'épaule de son compagnon, tâtant le terrain pour ne pas provoquer de fuite éperdue, mais tala ne réagit pas à ce contact. Il se rapproche encore et enroule son bras dans le dos tremblant en murmurant des paroles rassurantes, l'effet ne se fait pas attendre. Tala, se sentant entouré d'une présence amie, quitte le refuge de ses mains pour se blottir contre le ventre de son protecteur, entourant sa taille de ses bras pour mieux enfuir ses larmes dans la douceur de l'odeur de l'être aimé.

Bryan est un peu surpris et décontenancé une seconde, puis entoure chaleureusement son protégé de ses deux bras pour mieux le blottir contre lui. Toute la matinée, tala pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, le nez contre le T-shirt de Bryan, et tout l'après midi il vida son cœur au creux de l'oreille bienveillante de son amour. Si bien que, la nuit venue, c'est épuisé mais apaisé qu'il s'endort. Trop épuisé pour lui dire la chose qui lui brûle les lèvres devant tant de douceur…je t'aime. Mais il lui dira bientôt…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tadaa! le colossal N°20! appreciez, délectez vous, faites une crise de foie et une overdose; je suis pas responsable! le prochain chap sera plus poétique et il sera tout mignon! ce sera un grand moment:....oh et puis non, vous le saurez quand vous lirez! suis michante hein! A


	21. la vérité

CHAPITRE 21: la vérité.

Bryan se lève très tôt, dès l'aurore, pour être là quand tala se réveillera. Il lui semble qu'il ne pourra plus jamais le laisser seul, le besoin de l'avoir constamment près de lui grandit en lui de plus en plus. Il entre silencieusement dans la chambre endormie et s'assied sur une chaise pour attendre le réveil de son ami. Pour le moment, tala est toujours profondément endormi et semble serein à présent, bien que les traits gonflés trahissent la tempête de la veille. Bryan aura une bonne heure à attendre dans la pénombre, lui laissant le loisir de se repaître du visage de son amour. Tout dans les traits tracés au stylet de son compagnon rappelle la finesse et la délicatesse, comme son teint de porcelaine et ses cheveux de soie flamboyante. Une poupée, une poupée c'est le meilleur descriptif pour le bellâtre pâle, une poupée russe, si fine à l'extérieur et qui cache en elle des trésors nombreux aux facettes différentes, une poupée qu'un enfant capricieux a brisée et abandonné. Comme ce monstre de kai a t-il pu…

Les grands yeux bleus s'agitent un peu sous les paupières closes tandis que le nez fin se plisse légèrement et que le corps tout entier commence à remuer: il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Bryan ne bouge pas, ne sachant comment son capitaine prendra son geste, attendant de voir sa réaction. Peu importe s'il se fait jeter dehors par le collet avec un coup de pied aux fesses, au moins se sera t-il assuré que tala allait bien. Mais loin de tala le courroux, en lieu et place des cris c'est un murmure qui s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il n'a même pas encore ouvert les yeux:

- Bryan…

Cet appel confiant dans les ténèbres de la pièce surprend un peu le jeune russe, il se lève et s'approche du lit, s'approche de la petite silhouette noyée dans les couvertures et approche encore son visage de son ami pour mieux saisir, boire, se délecter de ses paroles. Il ne sait si son capitaine savait qu'il était là où simplement qu'il le souhaita, et lui répondit doucement pour qu'il soit sûr de sa présence:

- oui, je suis là.

- mmm, j'ai froid…

- je vais remettre une grosse bûche dans la cheminée…

- non, c'est à l'intérieur…viens près de moi…

Le Russe aux cheveux lavande ne sait comment prendre cette requête mais s'exécute avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la gorge. Il enlève ses bottes et son gilet et se glisse tout habillé dans le refuge chaud des couvertures. Il s'approche très près pour son ami offrir sa chaleur mais n'essaye pas de l'entourer de son affection, par peur de faire ressurgir des souvenirs trop douloureux. L'étreinte surprenante vient de l'autre côté, c'est tala qui se retourne et viennent se blottir tout contre lui, l'entourant le serrant de ses bras minces. Bryan cette fois n'est pas déstabilisé, trop souvent la vie les a poussé l'un vers l'autre par d'étonnantes, attendrissantes ou dramatiques situations, il craint bien moins le contact rapproché que ce qui pourrait arriver s'il le refusait. Loin de là, cette situation n'est pas désagréable et il s'y prête de bonne grâce se permettant même d'offrir le confort de ses bras à son frêle protégé.

Ainsi enlacés dans l'ombre, cachés des yeux et des oreilles du monde, tala trouve le courage d'avouer à son ami la seule raison qui le retient encore à la vie, le seul réconfort à sa douleur:

- tu sais Bryan, je…je t'aime…

Le cœur déjà emballé de son compagnon tressaille dans sa poitrine, mais il a dans cet élan surnaturel la force de contraindre la raison à céder, les lèvres de bouger et la vérité à éclater:

- moi aussi, je t'aime…tala.

Point de long discourt, de déclamation épique, de blah blah poétique, juste le silence qui susurre les mots muets de la passion, les caresses silencieuses de la tendresse, le réconfort indicible de l'amour. Tala se blotti contre Bryan, Bryan se blotti contre tala, tout est dit, tout est accepté…c'est comme ça.

Dans cette vérité nouvelle et ancienne à la fois, le couple enlacé se gave de la chaleur de l'autre dans le refuge doux des couvertures. Pourtant, si cette fois les choses sont dites, elles n'arrangent rien, elles ne changent pas le passé. Tala souffre et souffrira toujours de la cruauté des hommes, cela empêchera son amour pour Bryan de s'épanouir, d'aboutir. Jamais son ami ne pourra poser ses mains sur lui sans penser à la souffrance sourde qui se tapi en son sein comme un péril invisible prêt à engloutir leur fragile relation. Non, jamais il ne pourra dépasser le stade du baiser et de l'étreinte sous peine de tout voir basculer dans le néant abyssal de la peur. Certes, Bryan l'aidera de toutes ses forces à enfermer ces souvenirs au plus profond de lui, à mater sa crainte de l'autre derrière sa protection bienveillante, à surmonter cette cruauté par la quintessence de l'amour, mais c'est aussi cet amour qui l'empêchera à jamais de risquer quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire ressurgir ce mal intrinsèque à l'humanité.

Mais le temps n'est pas figé comme ils l'auraient souhaité, ils ne peuvent rester comme ça indéfiniment: la vie continue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

le retour en grande pompe de la poésie romantique...ah, que c'est trognon! l'amour dans son plus simple appareil dans la souffrance abyssale de cette vie sans but ni raison! bon j'arrête de vous saouler et je vous laisse déguster. à bientôt!


	22. on soigne le feu par le feu

CHAPITRE 22: on soigne le feu par le feu.

Après quelques heures passées ensemble dans le lit douillet, les deux jeunes russes doivent se résigner à quitter leur refuge. Étrangement, leurs aveux mutuels ne semblent pas les perturber, ils veulent profiter au maximum de leur amour sans se retourner. Ils veulent jouir de cet amour si bienfaisant qui les si longtemps taraudés dans les ténèbres sans qu'ils puissent se l'avouer, maintenant que c'est fait, ils profitent pleinement de leur nouveau bonheur.

Le premier endroit ou ils se rendent est la cuisine, désertée depuis un moment, et cette solitude les satisfait pleinement: encore un petit moment à passer ensemble, en tête-à-tête. Même s'il est aussi courbatu que la veille, Tala englouti littéralement la nourriture aujourd'hui, comme quelqu'un qui sort d'une longue maladie. Peut-être était t-il vraiment malade, pas comme on l'entend d'habitude mais malade quand même, et que le remède, pourtant tout proche commence enfin à faire effet. Bryan, lui, se délecte autant de ces délicieuses tartines de confiture que du spectacle de son ami en gargantuesque appétit.

Le rouquin a englouti tant et tellement de nourriture en si peu de temps qu'il a déjà le ventre plein alors que Bryan n'a pas encore terminé sa deuxième tartine. Il se laisse aller en arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise, un air plein de satisfaction peint sur le visage. Il termine son repas en léchant voluptueusement la confiture coulée sur ses doigts. Imaginez quels effets a cette action, populairement assimilée à une invitation érotique, sur Bryan: il manque de s'étouffer avec sa dernière bouchée de pain et devient rouge comme une pivoine. Comment peut-il songer à une telle chose alors que son ami sort tout juste d'une telle tragédie? Il s'en veut à mort, il voudrait mourir pour expier cette faute! Tala, lui, ne comprend pas: il le regarde avec de grands yeux (si adorables), il est si pur, si innocent…

Bryan débarrasse précipitamment la table pour couper court à cette situation gênante, laissant tala seul avec ses pensées. Il n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à récupérer l'attention du rouquin après avoir finit, tellement tala semble occupé par ses songes. Ils se dirigent silencieusement vers les B-stadium pour suivre ce qu'il reste de l'entraînement de la journée. Leur arrivée de concert dans la salle d'entraînement provoque des réactions variées mais toujours positives. Boris, qui surveille l'exercice, accueille le couple avec un regard indécis mais il laisse cependant transparaître sa joie de voir son protégé en de meilleures dispositions. Ian et spencer sont tout aussi contents mais leurs regards ont une pointe d'attendrissement: que c'est beau l'amour…

Durant l'entraînement, Boris sent bien que l'esprit de son élève vagabonde ailleurs. Mais cependant, c'est à cela qu'on reconnaît un champion, tala n'a aucun mal à expédier les toupies envoyées contre lui par les gros canons d'entraînement. Son tuteur hausse les épaules, ça lui passera! Et d'ici là, ses performances ne semblent pas altérées… l'entraînement se passe avec un enthousiasme rare, l'équipe russe est trop contente de se voir au grand complet. Mais les absences de tala inquiètent un peu ses coéquipiers, ils auront bientôt ce qui les provoque.

Après l'effort le réconfort, tout le monde se rend dans la salle commune. Les activités habituelles s'étalent devant l'âtre tandis que tala semble à part dans ce tableau vivant et animé. Le rouquin semble méditer devant la cheminée, immobile. L'inquiétude enfle de plus en plus dans le cœur de Bryan et, sachant que les autres sont au courant, va s'asseoir tout à côté de son capitaine:

- ça va poussin?

Poussin… cette familiarité adorable fait tressaillir un peu tala qui se rapproche de Bryan et se blotti contre lui:

- oui, ça va! Pourquoi est ce que ça n'irait pas?

-tu n'as pas l'air d'être avec nous…

- et je serais où? Sur la lune? sur un ton polisson

- loin…

- mmm, je pensais à quelque chose…

- à quoi?

Tala semble surpris que ce qu'il pense l'intéresse tellement, il ne sait pas s'il doit répondre ou garder pour lui ses songes secrets. Mais l'amour est basé sur la confiance, s'il ment il risque de le perdre et il ne veut pas perdre Bryan:

- je voudrais revoir kai…

Tout le monde sursaute, Bryan en premier, Ian et spencer aussi car ils laissaient traîner une oreille:

- quoi?

Le rouquin se demande s'il doit regretter ou tenter de s'expliquer, bien que ce ne soit pas clair pou lui non plus:

- je…je voudrais voir de mes propres yeux qu'il est fou…je veux pouvoir me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute…qu'il l'aurait fait à n'importe qui…

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux tandis qu'il met le doigt sur sa plus profonde blessure: **la culpabilité**. Bryan l'entoure de ses bras, il comprend un peu mais pas tout. Mais il est prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour l'apaiser, même le conduire prêt de ce chien galeux et affronter ses propres démons.

- allons, tu n'as aucune raison de penser que c'est de ta faute, c'est ce …grrr! Toi tu n'y es pour rien, tu es la victime, tu souffres déjà assez des blessures qu'il t'a infligées que pour t'en imposer de nouvelles qui n'ont ni raisons ni fondements…

- je…je, HOC…je veux être sûr…

- alors je t'y emmènerais! Demain si tu veux…

Retentit une voix grave: boris. Il se tenait dans le pas de la porte et avait tout entendu, maintenant il tourne le dos et s'en va. C'est un peu sec comme attitude mais c'est un grand soulagement pour tala.

- oui…je, HOC…veux!

Dit la petite victime en sanglots. Bryan serre un peu plus sont étreinte pour calmer son ami. Le capitaine prend une grande respiration, prend un peu de temps pour mater le hoquet qui l'empêche de parler proprement et une fois en mesure de parler clairement:

- tu veux bien venir avec moi…Bryan?

Des grands yeux pleins de larmes, un petit corps tout tremblant de souffrance et une demande si confiante…Bryan en est tout bouleversé. Les larmes s'échappent de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher alors il serre tala contre sa poitrine pour ne qu'il ne le voit pas pleurer:

- bien sûr que je viens…même contre le monde entier je ne t'aurais pas laissé y aller tout seul!

Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre et calment mutuellement leur chagrin. C'est trop pour Ian qui fond en larmes, à la fois éprouvé par l'épreuve de son capitaine et attendri par la scène. Spencer l'accueille dans les bras immenses pour le consoler, tandis qu'une petite larme lui échappe au coin de l'œil: que c'est beau…

Tala demande que Bryan reste pour la nuit, un réconfort avant l'épreuve de demain…le russe aux cheveux lavande ne peut refuser. Ils dormiront ensemble jusqu'au lendemain, ne pouvant dormir qu'à cause des larmes qui vident le corps de toute énergie, avec une immense angoisse au fond de la gorge et une grande confiance l'un en l'autre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

vlà un pitit chap pour vous souhaiter bonne et heureuse année 2005 :-)


	23. la peur en face

CHAPITRE 23: la peur en face.

L'élégante voiture noire patine un peu devant la grille, sur l'impressionnant verglas déposé par la nuit, mais en Russie ce n'est pas un peu de glace qui arrête les conducteurs. Cette auto à l'allure de corbillard emmène tala, son tuteur et Bryan vers l'asile de Moscou, dissimulé entre les gros sapins à l'autre bout de la ville. Le voyage dure un peu car, même si la glace ne leur fait pas peur, il faut conduire prudemment pour ne blesser ou tuer personne et pour ne pas faire de dégâts. Tala est, depuis ce matin au réveil, sur des charbons ardents: il s'agite, se remue sans cesse et se ronge les ongles même. Une telle agitation prouve que cette confrontation a beaucoup d'importance pour lui, même si elle l'effraie aussi. Boris se félicite d'avoir pris cette décision bien qu'il soit exaspéré par l'incessante agitation de son élève que même Bryan n'arrive pas à calmer.

L'arrivée à l'asile semble avoir l'effet contraire sur le rouquin, maintenant et jusqu'au retour, il sera plus que calme, comme automatisé. Le coup de fil donné par Boris la veille permet d'éviter les formalités habituelles et c'est assez rapidement que deux imposants infirmiers prêts à intervenir les emmènent vers la cellule de Kai. Bryan veille jalousement sur son tala avec un regard couveur et, à l'approche de ce moment délicat s'est fortement rapproché de son capitaine. Les deux jeunes russes marchent côte à côte dans le couloir blanc tandis que la pression monte: le sang leur bat les tempes comme un tambour de guerre et leurs cœurs lui font écho à un rythme fou. Le rouquin commence vraiment à mesurer la situation, une crainte impalpable sourde d'un recoin sombre de sa conscience, pour conjurer ce sentiment quasi animal, il saisit la main de son compagnon:

« rien ne peut m'arriver…Bryan est là…il me défendra »

Les pas lourds des deux colosses en blanc cessent soudainement, les infirmiers se sont arrêtés devant une porte, une porte comme toutes les autres dans cet enfer blanc, aseptisé et silencieux. Les deux géants se placent sans un mot de chaque côté de la porte, tels deux gardes de pierre devant l'entrée d'un tombeau. Boris demande une dernière fois à son élève s'il est sûr de vouloir le faire, mais quand tala a une idée il ne la lâche pas, à aucun prix…

Un grincement métallique étrangement fort dans le silence, semblant monstrueux par l'écho abyssal de l'enchaînement infini des couloirs vides, le grognement menaçant de quelque monstre bestial tapi là. Mais point de démon aux lèvres couvertes d'écume ne vient bondir par la porte ouverte, le silence. Tala est terriblement impressionné par ces circonstances, il devrait pourtant être habitué avec la sinistre abbaye. Mais la curiosité et le besoin de savoir sont plus forts que la peur et l'appréhension. Tala serre un peu plus la main de son protecteur et l'entraîne dans le halo de lumière qui s'échappe de la porte.

Arrivé en face du pan de mur béant, tala regarde prudemment vers l'intérieur, toujours fermement accroché à la main de l'autre russe. Rien de frappant, le plafond et le sol aveuglants de blanc et de lumière, les murs capitonnés de tissu pourpre, comme ensanglantés…un frisson descend le long du dos, s'il s'était échappé? Mais non, il est là. Un toute petite forme blanche contre le rouge écarlate, pelotonnée dans un coin avec un lent mouvement de balancement d'avant en arrière…mon dieu toujours ce silence. Kai le grand est là, Kai le bourreau, le violeur…le monstre, la chose, le démon…

Mais aujourd'hui, kai n'est pas grand, monstrueux ou impressionnant. C'est une toute petite chose silencieuse enfermée dans cet endroit sinistre, enserrée d'une camisole de force qui semble l'avoir avalée tout entière. Le prisonnier ne semble pas avoir entendu la porte malgré cet insupportable silence, ou bien l'a t-il entendue sans pour autant réagir. La peur de tala s'est évanouie d'un coup devant ce spectacle pitoyable, chassée par d'autres sentiments, tour à tour haine, rancœur et même pitié.

Tala lâche la main protectrice et fait un pas en avant, puis deux. Bryan sait qu'il doit le laisser faire, y aller seul, même si ça lui arrache le cœur de la poitrine. De toutes façons, kai n'a pas l'air bien dangereux et s'il tente quoi que ce soit…il est là lui pour protéger son capitaine. Kai ne réagit pas, il reste dans son coin, le front appuyé sur le capitonnage des murs.

Tala s'est avancé jusqu'au milieu de la cellule désespérément vide, voyant que l'autre ne régit pas, il appelle tout doucement:

- kai? Oh hé, kai…

Le pantin relève la tête et semble écouter son nom, sans pour autant tourner la tête vers l'origine du bruit:

- kai a entendu…qui c'est?

- c'est tala.

- mmm, tala…ah, tala…joli tala…gentil tala…

Dit le petit être en tournant le visage vers son visiteur, le regard vide. Bryan fait un bond, le sang en ébullition: comment ose t-il dire ces choses après ce qu'il lui a fait? Mais le rouquin ne semble pas s'émouvoir de cela, trop occupé par sa tentative d'apprivoisement, Bryan respecte ça et ne bouge pas.

Tala s'approche tout près, parlant doucement…l'autre laisse faire. Le capitaine russe s'agenouille près de son ancien bourreau:

- bonjour kai…tu sais qui je suis?

- tala, joli tala, gentil tala…

Répondit le pantin en peignant un sourire vague sur son visage, regardant fixement son interlocuteur.

- dis kai, tu te souviens de moi?

- tala, joli tala, gentil tala…

Toujours la même phrase, mais cette fois il lève une main vers le visage de celui qui lui parle si gentiment, la camisole n'était pas attachée et on ne pouvait pas le voir dans la position qu'il avait. Bryan se ramasse sur lui-même comme un fauve près à bondir, voyant son capitaine avoir un petit instant de recul face à ce contact. Mais il n'a pas l'occasion de sauter et de déchiqueter son adversaire car le rouquin lui indique de ne pas bouger.

Tala laisse la main caresser son visage un instant, puis dirige sa main vers le visage de l'autre et le caresse à son tour. Il reste un moment comme ça puis cesse sa caresse, ce qui fait cesser l'autre aussi:

- maintenant je vais m'en aller…

Pas de réponse, kai reprend son balancement sans fin et sans espoir, face au mur de ce sinistre endroit…seul. Il repart vers les siens, sort de la cellule silencieuse qui se referme dans le même grondement qu'à l'ouverture et se retrouve dans le couloir aseptisé.

Maintenant, il sait que kai est vraiment fou…ce n'est même plus kai mais un pantin sans volonté. Il respire profondément avant d'entourer Bryan de ses bras pour se serrer contre lui, en retour Bryan l'étreint doucement:

- maintenant je suis rassuré…merci d'être venu avec moi..

- mmm, de rien.

Boris intervient avec sa sécheresse habituelle:

- bon, maintenant que c'est fini, on peut y aller?

Le couple se sépare et le groupe reprend sa marche fantomatique dans les couloirs immaculés, raccompagnés par les colosses blancs. La porte de l'asile se referme derrière les trois russes qui s'en retournent comme la potière de la voiture devenue blanche par la neige qui tombe doucement. Le fin manteau de la carrosserie craque et se disperse en lambeaux quand la voiture démarre dans le crissement du tapis neigeux. C'est le cœur un plus léger que les russes tournent le dos aux grands sapins devenus tout blancs pour retrouver la douceur (toute relative) de leur abbaye. La neige semble vouloir recouvrir de son voile le malheur et la souffrance de la Russie endeuillée.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUINNN! tout tristounet ce chap! mais ça arrange bien les choses...pour le suivant! allez lisez bien et laissez moi une petite review comme vous le faites si bien...


	24. retrouvailles

CHAPITRE 24: retrouvailles.

Un œil lavande s'ouvre en se plissant dans la lumière crue du soleil, ils ont oublié de tirer les rideaux hier. On se remue doucement, on baille et se frotte les yeux toujours enfuis sous les couvertures chaudes. Bryan s'éveille à demi dans la chambre inondée de flou, une main bouge et se faufile sous la couverture, près de lui puis de plus en plus loin. Un sursaute inattendu, la main ne trouve rien, même pas l'auréole de chaleur qui aurait trahi l'autre occupant du lit…tala n'est pas là et il semble parti depuis un moment.

Le cœur de Bryan ne fait qu'un bond, tout comme lui qui saute hors du lit à la recherche de sa douce moitié: « et s'il s'était morfondu la nuit, tout seul, alors que je dormais à point fermé ». La chambre est fouillée dans ses moindres recoins. « Et s'il avait pleuré son malheur avec pour seul réconfort les ténèbres froides… », la salle de bain passe entre ses mains dans un grand fracas. « S'il avait fait une grosse bêtise pendant que je n'étais pas là », là c'en est trop pour son petit cœur.

Le russe décide de fouiller l'abbaye entière dans ses moindres infractuosités. Il se rue à l'extérieur de la chambre tel quel en caleçon-Tshirt, encore en chaussettes et les cheveux en bataille. La porte claque, il s'engouffre dans la raie de lumière et court comme un dératé le long du couloir carrelé. Il passe en trombe devant la cuisine bien peuplée en y jetant à peine un coup d'œil, sans s'arrêter.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus loin qu'il réalise que tala était dans la cuisine, il freine tant qu'il peut sur ses patins de tissus et s'étale en chassé de tout son long sur les pavés, juste devant Boris qui le regarde comme un ahuri, dans sa grande tenue du matin. Mais Bryan ne prête pas la moindre attention à sa chute, il force déjà sur ses jambes pour repartir dans l'autre sens, alors qu'il est toujours à quatre pattes…il se redresse en courrant. Il freine anticipativement en arrivant près de la porte de la cuisine. Boris à repris son pas normal pour le suivre, la bouche toujours ouverte.

Bryan s'arrête pile à l'encablure de la porte, il passe la tête pour voir s'il n'a pas eu la berlue, les yeux grands ouverts: tala est bien là. Toute la petite assemblée gastronomique, c'est à dire Ian, spencer et tala, le regarde avec des yeux dilatés, un silence interdit dans la pièce. Tala n'a pas l'air d'avoir souffert le martyr: il a le rose aux joues, les yeux pétillants et tient dans ses mains une gigantesque tartine, dégoulinante de confiture, à peine arrêté dans sa mastication! Bryan pousse un petit cri non-identifié proche du glapissement d'un petit chien qui fait la fête. Boris, qui était arrivé à sa hauteur, se recule vivement vers le milieu de la porte en entendant cette expression étrange, semblant encore plus étonné. Au moins le tuteur aura t-il une bonne vue sur ce qui va se passer.

Le russe aux cheveux lavande bondit à travers la pièce, galopant à la manière d'une antilope, jusqu'à environ un mètre de son capitaine, celui-ci en lâche sa tartine d'étonnement (heureusement). Alors, de là où il est, Bryan s'élance d'un bond au cou du rouquin, tous deux basculant de la chaise jusque sur le sol, heureusement sans dommages. Boris regarde Ian et spencer, Ian et spencer regardent Boris…grand étonnement. Tous se rapprochent un peu pour voir ce qu'ils font.

Enlacés sur le sol, Bryan embarqué sur tala qui reste tout étonné, à la limite effrayé:

- enfin j'te retrouve…baiser sur la bouche …j'te cherchais…baiser sur la bouche …j'ai eu si peur…baiser sur la bouche …je croyais que t'avais fait une bêtise!

Bryan ne s'est sûrement pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se demande même pourquoi tala a cette expression figée et infiniment perplexe.

Bryan regarde un moment son capitaine qui ne bouge pas puis se tourne vers l'assistance qui arbore la même expression. Le russe en finit par se montrer étonné. Un ange passe… puis toutes les réactions arrivent en même temps: un pincement de lèvre chez Boris trahit son infini dégoût, encore trop sous le choc pour se mettre à beugler, Ian et spencer se regardent avec un air attendri comme une fille devant une de ces ridicules photos de chaton ou de chiot dans un verre. Bryan en est sur le cul, mais qu'est ce c'est que ce bordel? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait? Et tala comment…

Justement, tala réagit enfin: il pousse aussi cette sorte de petit cri, plein de joie. Il saisit Bryan au cou et l'attire à lui pour un langoureux baiser de retour. D'abord surpris, le russe se laisse aller à apprécier le moment…

-PWOAAA!

Une expression qui s'échappe bruyamment de la bouche de Boris qui se retourne pour ne pas voir plus longtemps l'insupportable spectacle.

- OHHHH!

En cœur, des deux autres spectateurs attendris.

Le baiser se termine, les deux russes se regardent avec amour et espoir aussi. Ils rendent compte qu'on les regarde, au moins l'air des deux comparses les rassure…ce ne sont pas deux bêtes curieuses qu'on méprise et regarde comme des pestiférés! L'avis de Boris?…Est ce bien important?…NOON! Alors pour prouver et se prouver que ce n'est pas un accident: ils s'enlacent à nouveau et s'embrassent fougueusement.

Sûr que c'est un merveilleux nouveau départ pour ces deux là!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ohhh! que c'est chouquinet! je pense que c'est assez marrant aussi...enfin j'espère...dites le moi dans vos reviews svouplé! si ça l'était, tant mieux, c'était la bonne nouvellecar voilà, ily en à une mauvaise: il ne reste plus qu'1 chapitre! OUUINN! désolée, espérons queça ne gâchera pas votre journée!


	25. éclosion et explosion

CHAPITRE 25: éclosion et explosion.

La petite scène du matin avait définitivement éloigné Boris pour la journée et peut-être même pour plus longtemps…mais elle avait aussi marqué un tournant dans la vie des deux jeunes russes. Tala est maintenant un peu gêné que ses coéquipiers aient assisté à ces débordements mais certainement pas autant que Bryan! Mais ce dernier est aussi aux anges de voir que le rouquin de son cœur accepte sans difficultés des marques d'affection aussi poussées, mais sa nature pessimiste ne lui permis en aucun cas de prévoir ce qui allait se passer.

Le petit couple s'est tenu à carreaux toute la journée car ils savaient que les deux autres guettaient la moindre marque d'affection pour s'esclaffer bêtement à force de « OOHHH! » ou de « AHH! » puis de ne pas se priver de remarques et de piques pas méchantes mais taquines. Les deux amoureux ne désiraient sûrement pas de spectateurs, l'éducation stricte de l'abbaye leur a bien assez inculqué la pudeur et la réserve. Donc rien à l'horizon pour cette journée, même pas lors de la détente dans la salle commune, même pas un petit regard suspect! Ce n'est qu'une fois seuls que les choses se précipitèrent…

L'heure du coucher est venue et les démolition boys s'en vont vers leurs chambres respectives, chacun rentre dans sa chambre, avec une moue déçue de Ian et spencer qui pensaient voir repartir dans le même lit le petit couple d'amoureux. Enfin en apparences…les portes sont à peine fermée que tala ressort de sa chambre pour se glisser dans celle Bryan, sans bruits, sur la pointe des pieds. Bryan prend une moue étonnée pour taquiner son ami et tala lui répond par des airs gênés, comme une collégienne.

- dis, Bryan, je peux venir dormir avec toi?

- pourquoi pas, si tu ne ronfles pas!

- je ne ronfle jamais! Alors je reviens après la douche!

Les douches crépitent dans les chambres et leur bruit ténu masque le retour furtif du rouquin qui s'est dépêché pour arriver le premier dans la chambre, son ami étant toujours sous la douche. Mais pas pour longtemps, le bruit de cascade cesse et tala en conclut que Bryan doit être en train de se sécher. Il meurt d'envie d'aller voir…mais déjà la porte s'ouvre sur Bryan en boxer qui se sèche vigoureusement les cheveux:

- tiens, déjà là?

Mais tala ne répond pas, absorbé par le spectacle…l'autre hausse les épaules et se tourne vers la garde robe pour chercher un T-shirt.

Il n'a pas le temps de trouver ce qu'il cherche que tala vient se coller contre lui, l'entourant tendrement mais avec un petit plus de fougue et d'impatience. Bryan fait semblant de l'ignorer et continue de fouiller négligemment dans son linge, ce qui a le don de presser un peu plus son capitaine. Le rouquin commencer à baiser le haut des épaules, doucement, puis remonte de plus en plus vite le long du cou jusqu'à laisser courir sa langue le long de l'oreille. Le russe aux cheveux lavande en reste pétrifié, quel empressement! Mais ce n'est pas désagréable…

Tala laisse lentement descendre ses mains croisées le long du corps musclé de son compagnon, caressant les formes, soulignant les muscles, jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer. L'autre frémit, abandonné. Le rouquin passe un doigt sous l'élastique et soulève le tissu de l'index, il passe son visage par-dessus l'épaule de son jouet pour jeter un regard gourmand dans l'entrebâillement du tissu. Mais Bryan saisi vigoureusement son poignet pour l'éloigner tandis qu'il se dégage de l'étreinte, laissant le rouquin sur sa faim, quasi-frustré.

Le russe aux cheveux lavande va s'asseoir sur le lit avec une expression pensive. Tala tient à savoir ce qui lui arrive:

- qu'est ce que tu as? T'aimes pas ça?

- si mais je me demande si ça ne te fera pas du mal…

- oh non, avec toi c'est différent. On ne me viole pas cette fois…je te désire, j'ai envie de toi! Et je me demande si ce n'est pas toi que je vais violer!

Le rouquin part sur un rire cristallin tout en se jetant sur son compagnon. Bryan semble surpris par ces paroles crues et cet empressement:

- ça ne te fait donc plus rien?

- non, j'ai vu maintenant que l'autre est fou.

Et le capitaine recommence ses petits baisers dans le cou de l'autre russe.

- mais…

- chut! J'ai dit, plus de questions…laisses moi faire…

Leurs lèvres se rejoignent sur un baiser brûlant, tala pousse son ami à le renverse sur le lit le l'installe à plat. Bryan se laisse faire, sa première expérience sera celle d'un dominé, qu'importe tant que c'est avec la personne qu'on aime…le rouquin délaisse les lèvres un instant pour se débarrasser de l'affolante barrière de tissu, ce qui est vite fait. Le baiser reprend comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé, tandis que tala se débarrasse de ses propres vêtements pour être plus à l'aise. Une fois tous les deux nus et blancs comme au premier jour de leur vie, le jeu peut vraiment commencer.

Le rouquin promène ses mains délicates sur son ami, titillant un peu les endroits sensibles. Mais il se lasse vite des caresses qui ne le rassasient pas, les amuse-bouches l'ennuient, il veut passer à une entrée plus consistante… il sépare sa bouche de celle de Bryan et descend en une série de petits baisers le long du torse puis des abdominaux. Il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il a trouvé un joujou intéressant, en l'occurrence une délicieuse gourmandise à sucer et titiller du bout de la langue.

L'autre russe se rebiffe contre la caresse d'habitude un peu trop solitaire mais le plaisir prend vite le dessus et l'abandonne, sans volonté, entre les mains étonnamment expertes de son compagnon. Même ça ne satisfait pas aux désirs du rouquin: il le veut tout à lui! Ce n'était qu'un petit échauffement pour préparer le terrain. Tala reprend ses baisers coquins dans le sens inverse pour retourner à son point de départ, embrasse à pleine bouche son ami comme un assoiffé à la source, vigoureusement, profondément…infiniment. La rencontre brûlante cache aux oreilles du monde les premiers gémissements, les doux soupirs qui se transforment silencieusement en halètements quand ils s'unissent. Tala est au-dessus certes mais, pour le moment, c'est à l'intérieur de lui que l'explosion d'amour vient échouer en lentes vagues, successives et enivrantes. Cela convient tout autant à son partenaire, lui qui a un tempérament si dominateur et viril.

Un long moment passe pour le couple occupé, tout un désir qui s'égraine pour une seule position, toute une vigueur qui se fatigue dans l'effort, avant que le rouquin abandonne sa position de force. Les tempes lui battent comme aux tirs de canons, le cœur se démène dans sa poitrine haletante et ses jambes tremblent sous l'effet de la fatigue. Pour lui c'est fini les petites acrobaties! Pourtant, la fureur de posséder luit toujours au fond de ses yeux, la convoitise étreint toujours son cœur…il a un sacré appétit pour un si petit corps!

Il se penche une dernière fois vers sa monture en sueur pour unir ses lèvres dans un brillant stratagème: pendant le langoureux baiser, il empoigne son partenaire et les fait rouler ensemble sur le côté, de sorte à se retrouver en dessous…à son tour! Bryan reconnaît bien là son capitaine, stratège émérite quand ça sert ses intérêts. Un petit sourire sadique se dessine sur son visage:

- tu ne sais pas les risques que tu prends si tu me donnes le pouvoir…

Un autre sourire sadique répond au premier avec une lueur de défi dans l'azur infini des yeux complices. La nuit sera longue, Bryan a une incomparable résistance à l'effort…et des tas d'idées pour pimenter un peu la chose. Oui, cette nuit sera inoubliable parmi les inoubliables…et ne sera que la première d'une torride série. Cet amour que certains qualifieront de hors normes, effacera à jamais l'ombre menaçante de souvenirs douloureux et de visages démoniaques.

Une nuit qui scelle l'union de deux êtres, pour de brefs instants de plaisir dans ce monde de souffrances, et pour le reste du temps aussi: on ne pourra plus jamais les séparer. Vive la différence, le plaisir, l'amour et la tendresse…

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voilà: it's the end! a happy end for you! ouais bein, j'aime pas les aurevoirs ...alors à bientôt : ) !


End file.
